Anime Addventure : Species one-half
by tutcat
Summary: Stories that are from that place that have been saved. Shout out to Gelionlegends for the Alt versions (all stories up for adoption)
1. Gen-X

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any other crossover characters. They are owned by there respective owners. Not out to make any money or fame on others work.

This is a collection of fic's I was able to save of a web archive that has shut down recently. Some had been edited so my text reader would work better. So original authors and extra stuff was removed from the fic .

On the ones that have not been edited I will be editing them so the original authors will get credited for their parts. Also if you have the parts that I'm missing let me know in a PM will edit them in. Same with other fic's if you have them will post for others to be able to read.

Species 1/2 -Gen-X

Genma the Genius: Genma's Experiment [Episode 17755]

by HVulpes

16 years before the beginning of Ranma 1/2

To look at Genma Saotome most would think of him as a muscular jock in IQ. And in action it seemed to prove that as well. Few could see that behind that stupid stare a genius was lurking. Genma wasn't lacking in ways of intelligence, just in common human sense and wisdom. You also had to hand it to him that learning while studying martial arts under the great pervert master was a feat unto itself.

But now Genma was working on his greatest experiment...his son. He was already working on a way to create a son that would be powerful enough to defeat the dread grandmaster of Anything Goes. And after consulting the greatest minds of the times he was ready to alter his son.

Genma the Genius: Alien Ranma? [Episode 22402]

by Greyman

But now Genma was working on his greatest experiment...his son. He was already working on a way to create a son that would be powerful enough to defeat the dread grandmaster of Anything Goes. And after consulting the greatest minds of the times he was ready to alter his son.

He used gene therapy techniques to spliced in alien DNA he found on a meteor.

But which DNA sample to use? His contacts with MAiB (Martial Artists in Blue) and at Area 69 provided him with several specimines to work with. Finally Genma settled on using:

Predator DNA: His son would develope an amazing chaemoplage ability. Genma was sure he could do something about the urge to hunt things (and people) down for sport.

Species DNA: So what if his son would have a tendancy to morph into an alien-hybrid form; he looked human most of the time and Nodoka would be pleased by the urge to reproduce.

Species 1/2: Survival of the Foolish [Episode 22453]

by Ranger of the Crossover Fiancees

Species.

An agressive bioengineered alien lifeform that had only two purposes in life.

To survive. And breed.

In other words, it was exactly what Genma was looking for.

Of course, those little traits such as murderous hostility against all other forms of life, lethal impregnation development, and a growth cycle that was measurable in days rather then years might have presented a problem.

But as the old saying goes Fortune favors fools, small children, and ships named Enterprise .

And as luck would have it, the radiation used in the gene-splicing process to retard the alien DNA's growth and allow it to be absorbed by his son's own genetic material convientently removed those nasty unwanted traits.

Well...most of them anyway. While any 'conquests' would still experience a rapid pregnancy upon successful insemination, the process would be only uncomfortable at worst instead of lethal.

Not that Genma knew anything about this...yet.

Of course even he noticed as the training trip progressed that Ranma was a bit...mature for his age. And not just physically, the boy spent far too much time (in Genma's opinion anyway) paying attention to the opposite sex. The boy simply couldn't keep his eyes away from girls or young women.

Oh well, at least his wife would be happy that Ranma was Manly enough.

Species 1/2: Ranma's First Conquest [Episode 41347]

by Thrythlind

Genma frowned as he went over in his head all the possible places Ranma could be. The boy had practically vanished into thin air soon into the training. If Genma hadn't known better, he could almost swear that boy knew the umisenken.

He frowned as he considered the problem and decided it had to have involved some unknown ability imparted to him by that alien DNA. He'd have to find away to test what the boy was capable of as soon as he found him again.

"Hey, Pops," Ranma said as Genma walked into their camp. Genma blinked in surprise. He then glared at the boy, technically Ranma was thirteen but he looked at least three or four years older.

"Where have you been boy?!" Genma demanded. "It's been hours!"

"You said practice the Saotome Secret Technique," Ranma said, shrugging. "So I practiced."

Genma narrowed his eyes.

Genma had been an idiot in the original timeline, someone with an incredible lack of intellect. Now he was something worse. He was stupid, someone that had the information and intelligence to know better, but still did something that was on the whole a bad idea.

He should have been more concerned with what his partly human son had been doing for those hours. Instead...

"Boy, I didn't mean for you to lose me," Genma shouted. "How can I teach you anything if you surpass my skills?" He paused. "You haven't been doing anything...weird have you?"

One of the main imperatives of Ranma's alien DNA was survival. Informing his father of his full abilities was placed firmly in the category of being bad for survival. As such, Ranma just shook his head and continued to pretend not to have noticed anything different between him and other humans.

"Sorry, Pops," Ranma said. "Nothing really."

"Hmmm," Genma said, shaking his head and muttering under his breath, thinking Ranma couldn't hear. "Very disappointing."

Ranma ignored him, distracting himself with a pleasant feeling lurking in the back of his head. In several directions, he could feel the presence of several "marked" mates. And one he could feel much more strongly, even so as feeling a twinge of her emotions through the link.

Ranma, in his hours away from Genma on this training, had made his first conquest."

Meanwhile a certain teenaged girl was returning to her tour group with a smug, satisfied smile.

Species 1/2 -Gen-X: A Cry of Jubilation [Episode 41583]

by Thrythlind

"I have a juicy little secret, just for me," Jubilee answered her fellow mutant with a superior smirk.

She wasn't aware yet, but she actually had two juicy little secrets. She'd learn of the other fairly quickly, though. Ranma's unique mix hadn't just slowed down the rate of his development, but of the pregnancy as well. Still, as this was the first, there was no telling how quickly the pregnancy would come to term.

"Uh huh," Skin said. "Do you know what you're in for? Emma and Sean are going crazy."

"Yeah, yeah," Jubilee said, still smiling like the Cheshire Cat. "I can deal with it."

"JUBILATION LEE!" Emma's voice called out, sending a chill down the back of the two students. They turned to see their teacher glaring down at the formerly AWOL student in wrath. "You, come over here!"

"Been nice knowing you," Skin said. "I'll send you flowers after she turns you into a vegetable."

"Ha ha," Jubilee said, groaning as she walked over to the White Queen.

Species 1/2 -Gen-X: Probing for Answers [Episode 41594]

by Thrythlind

There were times when Emma Frost wondered how she had come to this point in life. Once the feared White Queen of the Hellfire Club, now she was a school-teacher for a group of misfit teens. Along with one of her former enemies, Banshee, who himself was a former spook.

She sighed and shook her head, preparing to give her wayward student a lecture while trying not to sound like an old fuddy duddy. Perhaps she should talk to Wolverine about speaking to her since he held a large influence over her, almost a parent in fact.

Then again he might also hunt and destroy the boy involved.

Really, though, she was surprised that this had come from Jubilee. She wasn't one to be easily swayed usually. It would possibly make her a good leader eventually. It was very surprising, not that she'd wander off, but that she'd wander off for sex. Which is what the flash she had from Jubilee's mind said she did explicitly.

Considering that she frowned and looked over the sheepish Jubilee for a moment.

"What?" the girl asked.

She was hesitant, and she was scared. But she was not quite as scared or hesitatant as Emma had come to expect. She seemed more or less...laid-back.

"Sit down for a moment," Emma said, gesturing imperatively, but kindly, to the bench next to them.

"Okay," Jubilee said, starting to get a little frightened now.

"Ah the lass turned up," Banshee said as he returned to where the Gen-X kids were lounging about the park, watching Emma lecture Jubilee.

Banshee blinked as Emma gestured to the bench next to her. Emma's body language spoke volumes, she suspected something.

Emma took her time as she scanned Jubilee's mind this time, taking care to remain unnoticed by the other mutant, trying to avoid panicking her.

The initial scan proved what she had suspected. Jubilee was operating under an altered state of mind. A lingering state that was quickly degenerating. That implied drugs or some other chemical method, but she didn't have the powers to test it.

Then there were the changes that were not so lingering.

There was a new desire, not her strongest desire, but strong enough that it probably couldn't have developed over the course of hours naturally. Jubilee firmly desired to have a lot of children, but marriage still seemed to be optional.

Her sense of survival was increased as well. Not just survival of herself, survival of her species as a whole. The result was likely to make her less careless in making choices. Hopefully it wouldn't make her unwilling to take chances, but Emma was disabused of that worry when her scan revealed that Jubilee's recklessness was only curbed by what she considered a beneficial amount, not annihilated.

Breeding and survival. Emma shivered mentally as she recalled the alien brood, and then probed deeper, trying to find any hint of lost time, or something Jubilee could have missed.

Oomph. There was no sensation of being stabbed by a syringe or other implement of injection in the memory of the collision. Hey! Watch it!

Sorry bout that, the remembered voice sounded harsh but oddly appealing in Jubilee's memories. The altered state of mind was beginning already. I'm supposed to be doin some training with my Pops and didn't see ya.

What kind of training? Jubilee asked, curiously as she dusted herself off. No continued snipes from Jubilee.

Saotome Secret Technique the boy said, rolling his eyes. Emma noted the name.

And what's the secret? Jubilee asked, looking around. And where's your pops?

"What are you doing, Emma?" Jubilee asked nervously.

"Scanning your memory," Emma said in an unusual gentle manner. "Just relax, I need to concentrate."

I think I lost him, the boy answered. The secret is: "Run away until you can think of something better to do." He smiled with a roguish grin as he leaned in closer to the giggling Jubilee.

So, Jubilee leaned forward as she spoke.

Emma noted the upswing of attraction and desire for sex. She began to suspect pheromones, in which case the boy might not even know he was doing it. Especially if what she suspected was true.

Did you think you think of anything better to do? she asked coquettishly with her own smirk.

Just now, the boy said.

What's that? Jubilee asked, taking a step forward.

Come with me and I'll show you, the boy countered.

There wasn't much in the way of speech after that. Ranma led Jubilee to a secluded spot and then they began, almost without prelude.

Ranma and Jubilee had been quick to embrace each other hungrily as hands worked on clothes. Jubilee's coat went first, as the boy had started to cover her throat in rough and gentle kisses.

Firm, strong hands caressed and massaged her back, bringing her arousal to firm broil as they continued. The boy's karate gi top was the next to go, and Jubilee's small hands ran down over his chest lightly.

Emma felt a little bit in the way of guilty voyeurism as she vicariously relived the rapid, inexperienced foreplay of Jubilee's first time. The boy's performance made Emma suspect that it was his first time as well.

Then the boy was behind her, still fondling and caressing her breasts and abdomen as he peppered the back of her neck in light nips and kisses.

Soon after pants and underwear were removed and then the penetration began. And as the boy pushed Jubilee to the climax, those urges of survival and reproduction grew stronger.

Emma frowned as she pulled out of the memory and looked at Jubilee and had another surprise.

"Oh, god, do that again," Jubilee moaned incoherently.

The girl was gripped in the obvious throws of relived pleasure, but that was odd. Emma had taken care to touch the memories only lightly, the only way that Jubilee could have felt that was...

Emma scanned again. There it was, Jubilee's psychic hub. It had been, like most humans and mutants, mostly inactive, just short of dead. Now, it was brimming with activity.

Jubilee was not powerful, not yet at least. She was an empath at most currently. But with some training she could probably develop true telepathy. She'd never be able to take the offensive on any heavy psychic, such as Chamber or herself, but she might be able to hold her ground long enough to receive aid. And she could keep lines of communication up as well.

And that's where Emma found the link, the empathic link between Jubilee and someone else. Maintained on an unconscious level by both minds. Unseverable, but perhaps, blockable for a time.

Looking the girl over physically brought another small surprise. Jubilee was young, but she had been in many battles already. She had battle scars. But scars that were now gone.

She reached out and slashed across Jubilee's cheek with her keys, shocking the girl out of her stupor.

"What was that for!?" Jubilee asked covering the new cut with her hand.

Banshee was coming up behind them, looking none too pleased.

"What did you do to her, Emma?" he asked gruffly.

"I needed to check her memories for something," Emma said. "We need to get her to McCoy and Xavier."

"W...why?" Jubilee asked, hand dropping from her face.

Emma turned to her with an impassive face, but sighed and broke down into something gentle.

"You've been changed," she said simply, pointing at where the cut had already vanished from her face.

"Ch...changed?" Jubilee repeated.

Species 1/2 -Gen-X: Enter the Father Figure [Episode 41739]

by Thrythlind

Emma Frost looked across the jet at Jubilee as Banshee piloted it through the sky. the girl had gone from some what smug and satisfied to more than a little terrified in a short period.

That, of course, was Emma's own fault, but the girl needed to be scared, and she needed to be watched. For her sake and everyone else's.

Emma had already sent ahead to Professor Xavier, but there was one other individual that needed to be contacted in this regard. Someone that would be a great comfort for Jubilee.

Fortunately, this time he'd carried a communicator.

Wolverine leaned back for a moment and blew a small cloud of smoke into the night air. He smiled as the smoke drifted away and growled low in his throat. He didn't often get the chance to enjoy a few days solitude like this, and he meant to enjoy it for as long as he could.

Which is way he grimaced as the communicator beeped to get his attention. He let it beep a few more moments before picking it up.

"What d'you need," he growled into the phone. "Frost, what do you...A 'situation' with Jubes?" He frowned and sat up. Jubilee was usually able to take care of herself, but she was still a kid. Logan had more than a little soft spot for her, despite her apparent intent to be the brightly colored sidekick to his dark and brooding hero. "What 'situation' is that?" *snckt* "I'll be there. And then you show me where this happened."

Species 1/2 -Gen-X: Tests [Episode 41790]

by Thrythlind

"There is some good news," Emma said to Sean, leaning back in the chair after speaking to Wolverine. "So you got a hold of Logan, eh?" Sean asked, looking back. "How's she holding up?" Emma didn't look back at Jubilee, not needing to.

"She's holding up as well as she can," Emma said.

"She's a tough lass, that's for sure," Sean said, turning his attention back to his flying. "But this is something a bit beyond the pale."

"Indeed," Emma said. "She is scared, she is trying to pretend other wise, but she is scared."

"And..." Sean asked meaningfully.

"And she is still herself," Emma said. "She is still our Jubilation Lee." So far.

"Don't worry, chicka," Skin said. Jubilee jerked out of her contemplation to look up at him. "Everything's gonna be all right and then we'll find this boy and show him a thing or two about messing around with one of us."

"Yeah," Husk agreed, nodding. "Don't worry about things, girl."

Even Penance was looking at her in a worried manner. Chamber just stood there, arms crossed, but his support was clear.

"Thanks guys," Jubilee said with a ghost of a smile. They were right, everything would be fine, they'd find whatever was wrong with her and fix it, and everything would be back to normal.

And a chill ran down her spine.

Is it him? a pair of telepathic voices asked. Chamber and Emma.

I thought I helped you block his link, Emma continued.

Jubilee shook her head.

"Not him. It's...a girl..." Jubilee whispered not used to the whole empathy thing. "And much worse."

"What's a girl, Jubes?" Skin asked.

In the front of the plane, Emma cursed, hoping in vain that this didn't mean there was more than one of these people.

Ranma stopped in his tracks as he felt the light brush and the hostility behind it. It was just a brief pass over, though, and he soon brushed it aside. He had training and mates to think about, no time for imaginings.

Though now he was more than a little concerned that he could no longer feel he his first mate's emotions at all, much less the small twinge it had been.

Syl considered what she had just felt. Two beings, like her and not like her. One more powerful than the other...and male...a potential mate and a potential threat. The other...was just competition and a threat to her Imperative.

It was simple, should she reach them. Mate with the male, kill them both.

Jubilee and her classmates arrived at the mansion not long after, though still well ahead of Wolverine in his jeep. Jubilee disembarked and found herself facing several of her old teammates on the yard of the familiar mansion.

"Hey, Sugah," Rogue said as Jubilee approached. "How you doin'?"

"I don't know," Jubilee answered honestly. Rogue nodded with a weak smile.

"Come along, child, Beast is finishing up the preparations in the medical bay," Storm added. In response to Jubilee's frightened look she offered a companionable hand on the young girl's shoulder. "Do not fear, we are here for you."

"Emma," Jean said coolly to the other telepath. "The Professor is waiting for us."

"Lead the way, Jean," Emma responded in a tone just as frigid. "This is your home." Jean nodded and led the other telepath into the mansion.

"Don't worry, Jubilation," Beast said gently to his patient. "This will not be painful in the least and will just take a few moments."

"Okay," Jubilee said, noting that the blue-furred doctor had already used the distraction to draw a blood sample from her. She idly watched the small pin-prick seal up as Beast turned to his equipment.

"How do you feel?" Beast asked.

"A little sick," Jubilee said. "And sort of...hungry."

"There are some lollipops in the jar next to you," he said. "Perhaps that will tide you over for the moment."

"Thanks," Jubilee said, grabbing one and unwrapping it.

"Have you noticed anything else besides the empathic senses and healing ability since...the incident?" Beast asked. He began putting the blood sample through an array of tests as he spoke.

"Umm no," Jubilee said, somewhat amused as always by the sight of a giant blue furred beast bending carefully over a microscope. "Is Wolvie here? Emma said..."

"Logan is about two hour's drive away on last report," Beast said. "He will be here." He paused a looked up. "Curious."

"What?" Jubilee asked nervously. Having a doctor or scientist say "curious" about one's self was never comforting. "What's curious."

"I was going to run some x-rays and other such tests, but perhaps that would best be avoided for now," he said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Jubilee asked.

"That is what I am trying to ascertain," Beast said. "I understand this can be difficult, Jubilation, but please try to be patient."

"The single brush I've had with the offender's mind can best be described as naive," Emma said. "I doubt he understands what he is doing."

"And you left him wandering around Japan to do this again," Jean noted.

"I had my students to think of," Emma replied frostily. "Can you imagine if this were repeated with Husk, Monet, or Penance?"

"Enough," Professor Xavier said. "This is not the time for arguments."

"Yes, priorities," Emma agreed. "We'll talk later?"

"If we can't avoid it," Jean answered.

"Agreed," Emma finished. She took a deep breath. "I suspect there is some deliberate tampering at work here."

"Indeed," Professor Xavier said. "We did some research on the name you provided us. Jean."

Jean Grey nodded and activated the wall screen for her mentor.

A file on Genma Saotome appeared on screen.

"This is the only Saotome whose file seems to fit the situation," Xavier said. "A master martial artist and scholar in the realm of genetics. He is generally regarded as genius, but unstable. Few people want to deal with him officially, but he does apparently have contacts among many projects various governments consider classified. He was well known for researching human enhancement. He also has a son, aged thirteen years old, named Ranma."

"But that was no thirteen-year old I saw in Jubilee's mind," Emma said.

"That is something of a puzzle," Jean agreed reluctantly. "But if his son is his first experiment, who knows what could have happened."

"Well, Beast seems to have some information for us," Xavier said. "So perhaps we can hold for a bit."

Outside an old jeep slowed down as it passed into the garage, eventually coming to a stop.

Jubilee sat in the medical bay with Beast explaining what he had discovered to everybody. He had asked if she wanted to be present for this, and she had said yes. Now she was half-wishing she had said no.

"It was a sort of symbiotic organism," Beast said.

"Was?" Emma repeated questioningly.

"That's what I can make out from what's left," Hank said. "But the alien DNA has firmly set into Jubilation's DNA. For all intents and purposes she has completely merged. Completely merged..." he repeated as Emma was about to open her mouth. "...removal is impossible, you'd have to kill Jubilation, and I don't have to read your mind to guess that question."

Jean smirked at the White Queen's mild embarassment as the Beast winked at the slightly cheered up Jubilee. Emma frowned but bore through it for the child's sake.

"What are the effects?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Well," Beast said. "Among other things, Jubilation has eaten what had been a week's supply of candy over the last hour or so." Jubilee blushed in embarassment at that report. "I would normally wave that aside as stress, but have since concluded that her current metabolism is geared toward sugars and other such carbohydrates more than anything else."

"She just needs sugar, in other words," Emma said.

"Oddly enough, yes," Hank agreed. "And I can confirm brain activity in the parts of her brain associated with psychic ability. I of course did not test her ability to heal, but I would assume from the metabolism that she is some what far below Wolverine's healing factor, but still very impressive regenerative capabilities. There is another thing as well, Jubilation was apparently pondering our feral comrade in arms and..." he gestured toward the girl for a demonstration.

Jubilee swallowed momentarily and then concentrated. A moment later, an insectile mockery of Wolverine's claws grew out of her knuckles and forearms. And then they shrank back into Jubilee's hands as she shifted about uncomfortably at the display.

"She and I tried a few variations," McCoy continued. "She cannot change her basic shape or form disguises, but she does have impressive if limited shape-changing capability."

"Jubilee," Xavier said, noticing her reaction to displaying the shapeshifting abilities. "Do not worry, we are here for you regardless of the situation." He then turned back to McCoy.

"And the last thing?" Emma asked cooly, voicing the question that the other's were politely avoiding. "The one you are tap dancing around."

"Jubilation..." Beast started hesitantly.

"I'm pregnant," Jubilee said, producing a slight flush and small smile. A smile tainted by the wondering of whether the fact that she was happy about that was due to the genetic tampering she'd gone through.

"It shouldn't be possible to confirm or deny a pregnancy so soon," Jean noted, surprised.

"There is no question," McCoy said. "The fetus is developing faster than is natural. I estimate that in perhaps as little as nine-weeks she'll be giving birth."

The telepaths sat stunned at the news.

"How long before abortion is not an option?" Emma asked coldly.

"I'm not getting an abortion," Jubilee said quickly.

"It has to be considered, Jubilation," Beast said. "There could be dangers to your health or even life."

"I am not getting an abortion," Jubilee repated firmly. Professor Xavier and the other telepaths shifted about at the raise in defensiveness from their young friends.

"We don't know anything about about this situation..." Beast started, until he was lifted up off the ground by the little girl. He stared in somewhat amazement that she could manage it, even as her arms were shaking from obvious strain at the effort.

"I'm NOT getting an abortion!" Jubilee repeated again. Three minds started to move to forcibly calm her down, but were saved from the necessity.

"Jubes, put the blue boy down," a gruff voice called from the doorway.

"Wolvie!" Jubilee cried out, putting down Beast and practically flashing across the room to wrap him up in a desperate hug, breaking down into crying.

"I'm here, kiddo," Logan said. "We'll see to this thing now, won't we?" Jubilee nodded from her position about him and he looked back up to the others, placing an unlit cigar in his mouth and chomping down. "So, tell me what I've missed."

Species 1/2 -Gen-X: And the hits just keep on coming... [Episode 41840]

by Thrythlind

As Jubilee moved into her first week as a new life form, Ranma's travels continued.

Continued, that is, after a certain lost boy missed an appointment that would have been rather doomed to failure considering the nature of this Ranma. Though, considering the circumstances, the humiliation at that point probably would have been healthier than what he was likely to step into the next time he encountered Ranma.

Genma was impressed by the swim across the pacific. His son took to it like he was born to the waters. He was too busy with his own swimming to pay attention enough to note that, Ranma was practically built for the waters. At least at the moment.

And finally they reached China.

Species 1/2 -Gen-X: This was the day... [Episode 42053]

by Thrythlind

This was the day, Genma decided. This was the day that he really start to put the boy through his paces. He smiled triumphantly.

The boy kept up with him over the past few days, but he wasn't yet up to Genma's level of skill, strength and speed. Not if the fat martial artist went full out. But, now he was certain it was time to begin the real work out.

"Get up bo...huh?!" Genma glanced at the empty bedroll next to him and searched about, looking for tracks.

This was the day, Kiima thought, smiling. This was the day that the next guardian of the Lord Saffron was determined. There was only one other girl to compete with her, and in a few minutes Kiima would attend to ending Jeesa's chances to be appointed the apprentice guardian.

This would be the day that started Kiima on the road to greatness.

"Hello," a male voice startled her out of her introspections. She turned to see a young groundling hanging from a tree limb level with her, and staring at her appreciatively.

He (when had she started thinking of groundlings as people rather than objects?) was, Kiima noted, a rather handsome figure of a groundling.

"What are you doing on Phoneix Mountain, groundling?" Kiima declared angrily, oddly scared by the way she was noticing his form. "It doesn't matter! You'll be sorry when the guards find you!"

And with that she launched into the sky where no groundling could hope to follow her.

"You fly beautifully," the voice said again, drawing Kiima's surprised stare at the form gliding on the winds next to her

He was held aloft on bizarre leathery wings that flapped in powerful manners that sent Kiima's blood racing. Old tales of dragons that courted Phoenix women in odd forms came to Kiima's mind. And she wondered if this was such a creature come to court her beauty.

Thoughts of the ceremony were fleeing from her mind. She didn't know what to think, and, in confusion twisted around to fly away from the other.

She was nimble and quick, more so than the inexperienced Ranma, but she confused and distracted, and unwittingly entering into a mating flight pattern with the male.

Jubilee was brooding alone in the mansion's kitchen. Beast was searching through whatever files they had access to for similarities to what had happened to her. Shadowcat was helping in that regard with a little creative computer work that most other people would call hacking.

She twitched a moment, sniffing the air.

"No news is good news, kid," Wolvie said as he entered the room.

"The Professor said it didn't look like there was anything else gunking around in my mind," Jubilee said stabbing at her ice cream. "Nothing else anyway." She didn't mention how she had just smelled him coming.

"Don't blame yourself," Wolverine said. "You ain't Jean or the Queen."

"But I've had the training to resist," Jubilee said. "We all have. I was being sloppy."

"It ain't your fault, Jubes," Wolvie re-iterated.

"I've been kind of jealous of Paige and Jono, maybe I wanted..." Jubilee stopped.

Then she felt a surge through that link Emma had helped her block.

Wolverine shook his head, promising himself to tear the...thing apart that had done this to Jubilee.

"Jubes," he started gruffly, wondering how else he could make this clear to her.

"It's happening again," Jubilee interrupted, eyes flicking back and forth. "He's with another girl."

"Where?" Wolverine asked, hitting the intercom switch to contact the Professor's office.

"It's windy," Jubilee said. Then she winced. "Something hit him."

"Her?" Wolverine asked. Jubilee shook her head.

"He's worried about her," Jubilee said. "She's fine."

Wolverine considered that piece of information.

"Where are they?" Wolverine asked, gruffly.

"I don't know! It's just...feelings," Jubilee said. "I can't see...oh, shit, they're going to start." She shook her head and thumped it into the table, slamming her eyes shut, weeping.

Coarse hands wrapped around her and held her gently.

"It'll be all right, Jubes," Wolverine said. "We'll take care of it."

"Wolvie," Jubilee said, snapping her head up. "Don't kill him."

He frowned at that, wondering if it was something other than Jubilee talking.

"Please, I don't think this is his choice either," she said.

"Fine," Wolverine said after a long moment. He didn't complete the thoughts. But he ain't getting off scott free. "Chuck, did you catch any of that?"

"Yes," Xavier said. "And there's some news."

Species 1/2 -Gen-X: The truth behind the Species [Episode 42091]

by PsyckoSama

"Shadowcat came across a DNA pattern similar to the alien DNA in Jubilee in the Shi'ar records," stated Prof. Xavier. "It is a rather blunt warning from the Skrill. According to the Skrill this DNA pattern is scent to developing races with instruction on how to combine it with their own genetics."

Wolverine's eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

"A virus," stated the professor.

Jubilee gasped. "I've been infected with some kind of alien disease?"

Xavier sighed. "No Jubilee, according to the Skrill warning the DNA pattern is not a virus, it's a method to create a humanoid virus."

"A humanoid virus?" asked Wolverine.

"Yes. They are rather specific in the details. The aim is the message is to have the locals create shape shifting hybrid. The hybrid is in essence a breeding machine designed to reproduce exponentially."

Jubilee gulped, and her hand unconsciously moved to her rounding abdomen. Inside her mind, the alien instincts which Charles had just described were screaming. They warned her of potential danger, and urged her to seek her mate and protect the precious offspring growing within her womb.

Wolverine growled. "So this kind turned Jubes into some kind of virus?"

"Not quite. Jubilee does not display all the genetic markers that the Skrill gave to identify the strand. Also, Beast has looked over the reports and has found that the DNA seems to be mutated, probably by radiation. Whatever process was used to bond the alien genetics to the Saotome boy was thankfully imperfect and seems to have dulled the impact."

Jubilee gulped. "How can you be sure."

Charles sighed. "They do not mention the alien mutation being contagious… and you are alive."

"She what?" asked Wolverine.

"They described the alien reproduction cycle. Roughly 90 seconds after impregnation the mother dies. The child grows so quickly that the mother is incapable of naturally giving birth and abdomen bursts as the child outgrows her body." Jubilee went cold with fear. She didn't want to die but at the same time every fiber of her being wanted this child.

"Will that happen to Jubes?"

"No. Beast has assured me that while it will be rapid, Jubilee's pregnancy should be safe."

"So, we got some kinda alien hybrid going around after girls?"

"Correct, Wolverine, but I think we should act with caution. Other evidence has come up which may be far more dangerous. While looking through the records, Shadowcat also found mentions of two United States projects linked to the SETI program. Projects Eve..."

"And Sil," murmered Jubilee.

Both sets of eyes immediately turned to her.

"Jubilee..."

She looked back into his eyes. "I felt something when I was on the Blackbird, a woman's mind. The name just came to me."

Xavier looked at her and said, "I'll order Shadowcat to look into the projects. Report to the war room in fifteen minutes. I think it is time for a briefing."

Species 1/2 -Gen-X: Operation Briefing [Episode 42149]

by Thrythlind

The War Room was quickly filled with tense and waiting X-Mutants as Professor Xavier instructed Scott to begin the briefing. He looked around the room to the assembled team and nodded.

"We all know something of what happened," Cyclops began. "Jubilee had an...encounter with a young man and came out of it changed."

He was trying not to sound cold as he talked, aware that Jubilee was in the room, but it was a time for business. He paused for a moment and pointed to the 3-d display table that was rapidly forming into a map of a section of Japan.

"That encounter happened here," he said. "About a week ago. Jubilee sensed another encounter this morning but we do not know where that might be. We know the name Saotome and suspect this can be traced to this man."

A holographic display rose up showing Genma Saotome rotating in the air along with a scrolling file on the martial-artist scientist.

"He is an awknowledged expert in the field of human enhancement research, but considered too unethical by most standards," Cyclops informed them. That said a lot, actually, considering the ethics involved in many human enhancement programs. "He is also a master of a form of martial arts known as Musabetsu Kakuto."

Wolverine groaned at that.

"Something to add, Wolverine?" Cyclops asked.

"I know that Art," Wolverine said. "It's a tough style to fight. Had a run-in once with the founder a few years back. Came out of it undecided, but I remember he had a pair of students. Add a few years, this could be one of them." He gestured to the image of Genma.

"Do you know the other student's name?" Cyclops asked.

"Tendo," Wolverine said gruffly.

Cyclops nodded and made a note of that before continuing with the briefing.

"We believe the person responsible for this is Genma's son," Cyclops said. "Ranma Saotome, age thirteen, new pictures on record. If it is him, then apparently he has physical matured faster than human. Emma Frost reports that the individual responsible seemed closer to sixteen or seventeen years old."

Had the situation not been so serious, one or more of the Generation X crowd probably would have quipped about Jubilee liking younger guys, but they held their tounges.

"There was a Ranma Saotome registered a school local to the area of the incident," Cyclops continued. "But the boy has since not attended classes. He's virtually dropped off the face of the Earth."

"The people I remember were fairly big on travelling the roads for training," Wolverine said. "They'd stay off the grid mostly."

"That is what we thought," Cyclops agreed. "We have, however, found Genma's wife's address in Tokyo. Emma, Sean, the Professor expects you to speak to her about the situation. Shadowcat will accompany you, try to get her access to this Genma's computers if possible."

"How much of the situation are we allowed to make clear to Mrs. Saotome," Emma asked.

"As much as you think will be helpful to finding her husband and son," Cyclops said. "Logan and Psylocke, we'll need you to search for and speak to this other Masubetsu Kakuto master. Perhaps he can shed some light on the subject."

Psylocke nodded at that, it made sense with her and Logan being the most in tune with both martial artists and the Japanese.

"And then who's tracking the boy?" Logan asked grimmly. Jubilee winced and looked at him pleadingly, but he pretended not to notice.

"Jean, Chamber, Iceman, Penance and myself will be tracking the target," Cyclops said. "This is the way the Professor has assigned us."

Wolverine looked to the continuously silent Penance as she blinked back at him. Obviously she was to supply the enhanced senses for the group. He understood what was happening, really, the Professor had decided that he wouldn't behave very rationally.

"Why not find him with Cerebro?" Paige asked then.

"As matters stand it won't work," Xavier said at that point. "Cerebro can only barely find Jubilee now, and we do not believe that this Ranma was ever a mutant. However, we may have a solution. If Jubilee is willing."

"Me?" Jubilee asked.

"You're going to let Jubilee try Cerebro?" Wolverine growled, sitting up.

"No," the Professor said firmly. "But perhaps she can help me guide Cerebro to the right...frequency to find this boy and contain him before this situation worsens."

Species 1/2 -Gen-X: The X factor [Episode 42212]

by Ranger of the Crossover Fiancees

Ranma descended from the air, his mid-air tryst with Kiima concluded. As his dark brown pseudo-wings melted back into his back, the young male savored the memory of the bird-woman's sweet cries of pleasure and pain as they'd coupled wildly through a dizzying series of slow climbs and adrenaline-pounding steep dives in the chill mountain air. Climaxing within her tight sheath while free-falling had been an exhilarating experience.

He had left the dazed girl near where he'd first found her, his sharp eyes had already spotted other winged forms approaching and his senses told him they were male and consequently best left be.

And his father would be worried if he stayed away too long.

Despite his many flaws, Genma had managed to redeem himself slightly by teaching his son early on a set of crude but fundamental ethics. The young hybrid martial artist saw nothing wrong with stealing food to survive or marking and mating with multiple women in order to ensure the survival of his species, but Ranma was not a killer.

And despite Genma's many, many, MANY screw-ups, his son still loved him deep inside. He cared. In spite of his alien heritage, Ranma remained more human in his heart then anyone else realized.

He would not condone destroying mankind in favor of his own kind, an attitude which would set him up for an inevitable future confrontation with the first hybrid, Syl. Syl had been betrayed by her creators, hunted like an animal in their efforts to destroy her simply for the crime of existing. She had grown up relying solely on the alien instincts locked in her own genes, and the result was an amoral killing machine who lived only to breed.

But even more importantly, there was one little secret that none of those involved in this had realized yet.

The reason why Genma's experiment to assimilate his Son with Species DNA had failed like it did. Part of it was indeed due to the radiation the mad scientist had used to weaken the alien's genetic matrix. But there was also another factor...the X factor.

For Ranma had been a latent mutant.

In the normal scheme of things his mutant heritage would have stayed mostly dormant and the resulting enhanced reflexes, damager resistance and strength attributed to Genma's insane ideas of training (although Ranma's abilities developed in spite of Genma's teachings, rather then from it).

Ranma's X-factor had been triggered by the alien invasion of his body. And the end result had been that instead of the Species DNA assimilating him, *He* had ended up assimilating the Species. Like an experienced RPG adventurer his genes had looted the invading entity of everything and anything useful and incorporated it within his own genetic development. That same X-factor was what had resulted in the "transmittable" marker in his bodily fluids. His saliva, tears, blood, and semen were swimming with a "user-friendly" version of the alien hybrid DNA. On contact with a compatible entity it would seek to attach itself to the X chromazones (thus only affecting females and ignoring useless unbreedable male competition) and upload its cargo of genetic material directly into the host DNA.

This served three purposes.

First, it stimulated ovulation in the female and made their bodies more receptive of impregnation as well as fortifying their physique to reduce the chance of miscarriage or the mother's death from pregnancy complications to almost nill.

Second, it 'locked' that female's breeding instincts to the alpha male, in this case Ranma. A woman so infected would never find another male desirable ever again, their bodies would reject them as potential mates on a primal instinctive level. Only the alpha with the proper 'response' trigger would attract them, and to a lesser extent their fellow 'sisters' who also possessed the same genetic 'lock'.

Third and the result perhaps the one most underestimated, was that it 'linked' each and every infected individual through a bond that was psychic, tele-empathic, and genetic. What one felt, all felt to a lesser extant. The White Queen had managed to get Jubilee to block off most of the first two connections, but the bond of blood would not be denied so easily.

When Jubilee felt fear, Ranma's body quivered in sympathetic reaction. And when her control slipped every now and then as her concentration wavered while at the mansion, flashes of images and snippets of conversation would echo in his head.

Syl, the name produced a hazy feeling of challenge/danger/threat intermingled by a strange instinctual need. Shaky images of Emma Frost, Psylocke, Shadowcat, Jean Grey, and the other females roused quivering sensations of lust and longing tempered by a wary caution. His mate's impression of these potential mates promised that they would make worthy breeders, but dangerous opponents.

And then there was the Claw Man.

Age old fight or flight stimulus reacted violently to that one's form. This was a threat, a very dangerous threat, only the mate's affection for this danger confused him. Threat that was not a threat?

Ranma shook his head in confusion, dissipating the dream-like state he'd fallen into as he'd walked on auto-pilot back to camp.

He didn't really understand what was going on here.

All he knew was that there were many potential mates out there, and danger, always danger lurking about.

Species 1/2 -Gen-X: First Born [Episode 42217]

by Thrythlind

Kiima stopped into her private den, still in something of a daze, as the two guards left her to rest.

The teenager was well-known for her ambition and capability, and her absence at the days historical ritual had been marked by many, especially those that disliked her.

"Did Kiima explain what had happened?" the elder asked the guards that had found her.

"She didn't make much sense," the guard said. "Kept saying a dragon had flown her."

"And?" the elder asked.

"Somebody had flown her," the other guard said. "We saw them from a distance. He had wings and he wasn't a phoenix, but a dragon?" The elder growled, narrowing his eyes.

"The Musk King does not have wings, and nor does his child, who is not old enough for this anyway," the elder said. "But I know of no dragons in this area."

Kiima lay back and dreamed, or rather remembered. Her decision had been made well before the dragon had actually caught her, and when he had, she had quite willing given up any control of her flight to the male, trusting in him not to drop her as they coupled.

The experience had gone beyond her ambitions. A Guardian was chosen for the reborn Saffron once every two hundred years, but the last time a dragon had claimed a phoenix tribe as a mate was well over three thousand years ago in the records.

Let Jeesa have Saffron. She would go down into history as something almost unique. She was a dragon's mate. In her sleep she smiled as she already made plans to seek out her lover.

Had Kiima known the truth it probably wouldn't have dulled her pride at all. After all, unique in the annals of history was even better than almost unique.

As she dreamed, the egg developed in her womb until a sensation of pressure woke her up.

She blinked awake and tried to sit up, gasping in surprise as she noted her distended belly. She laughed in half-hysterical wonder for a moment, in part thinking she was in a dream. She terrified and ecstatic both.

Kiima hardly noticed the hard scales appearing across her skin, or the spines at her shoulders and joints.

The bulge in her belly continued to grow, however, until it had finished growing and decided to come into the world.

The next morning the guards came again, hoping that Kiima would be making more sense. They heard her groaning before they came into her den and saw the mutated phoenix pushing the leathery egg out of her body.

They stood stunned as Kiima finished laying the egg and saw her swiftly shift back into the shape she was born with, sweat steaming down her forehead.

"My baby," Kiima sighed falling back into her bed in relief as the effort ended.

"Bring the elders," one of the guards said to the other, nervously looking over her.

"There is no sign of demonic activity within her," the priest said quietly.

"Then what is happening?" the elder asked, looking to the girl hugging the egg protectively and looking about at them.

"We simply do not know," the priest said. "She is still confused and disoriented, but that is fading away. Soon she'll be coherent again."

"And the egg?" the elder asked.

"The same, we do not know," the priest said. "She could very well have mated with a dragon. The records make no note of changes to a dragon's mate...but...there are many kinds of dragons."

"I have to find him," Kiima said faintly. "When the child is hatched, I'll have to show him."

The elder sighed in relief. The girl had just given him his solution. He couldn't hurt her for risk of angering a true dragon while Saffron was not yet reborn. Nor could he risk having the unknown...creature that she now was stay long in the Mountain.

"After your child is hatched," he said. "You'll go."

Species 1/2 -Gen-X: Hybrid Ranma ver. 3.01 [Episode 42236]

by Ranger of the Crossover Fiancees

Once again the Saotomes had made camp in the empty wilderness of rural China. And once again Ranma had gone missing. A pattern Genma was becoming much too familar with.

He didn't know that his hybrid son had mated and bred at least twice so far in the last few weeks, or of the numerous girls too young to breed who had been genetically 'marked' with a kiss in order to enable Ranma to find them again when they reached maturity.

And most importantly of all, the mad scientist/martial artist did not know this night his son had decided it was time to moult into a more advanced (and thus greater survivability) form. For all his scientific genius, Genma was remarkably ignorant of his own son's physiology. Even when Ranma had gone from a cherubic 8 year old to a handsome 14 year old virtually overnight, he still hadn't made the connection, shrugging it off as 'good ol Saotome genes' and not putting the pieces together.

But Ranma knew tonight was a special night.

Hastened by the warning sensations of danger received from the first mate, his body's evolutionary growth had been stimulated once again.

Tonight, he would moult.

The process was not as messy as Syl's cocoon, but more like a snake. First his eyes clouded to milky gray, the old skin starting to peel all over as he shed his clothes to lie naked in the pale moonlight. As the hours passed tears started to show and stretch in the outer skin, as the form underneath swelled in size.

Finally with a gush of pale ammoniac smelling liquid, a yet and naked adult Ranma emerged from the gray husk. Blinking away the fluid, the hybrid breathed deeply of the cool night air.

And slowly, he smiled.

For on the breeze was the sweet perfume of a potential mate.

Unencumbered by clothes, his slick maleness rose and hardened in anticipation.

Tonight, he would breed.

And he was off, racing like a hunting cat toward the source of the enticing scent.

Species 1/2 -Gen-X: Sweet Street Fighter [Episode 42321]

by Philip Weigel

Chun Li sighed, today had been one hell of a day for training, and soon she'd be skilled enough to get revenge on Bison. Closing her eyes she just decided to relax, knowing that no one was anywhere near her location.

Her moments of peace were about to end as she felt something behind her on a rock. Standing up and turning around she blinked as she saw a man, an older man, with a very impressive 'build'. Normally she would try and beat the pervert for watching her, but something was stopping her. She didn't know what it was, or what was happening, but all of a sudden she felt like there was a fire in her belly, one that wouldn't be quenched.

Ranma smirked, it was almost too easy to mate sometimes. "What's wrong? You seem hot and bothered, how about I help you with that."

Chun Li could only nod, he was naked and so was she, so why shouldn't they. Ranma jumped into the hotsprings next to her, causing a splash that wasn't as large as it probably should have been. He then proceeded to kiss her on the mouth while rubbing her right breast and wrapping his other arm around her back. "Hmmmmmmm." The kiss and what he was doing to her was heavenly. When they broke for air, Ranma placed his mouth on her left breast drawing a gasp and moan from her, while his hand on her right breast pinched and tugged at her hardened nipples. His hand that wasn't too 'busy' snaked from her back, between her legs, which she opened slightly, and into her slit, to see if she was 'ready'. This action caused Chun Li to have a small orgasm. Internally smiling, Ranma let go of her right breast and moved his head away from her left breast.

Picking her up, and spreading her legs, he sheathed his 'warrior of love' into her, not at all surprised he didn't meet any resistance. After all, she was a fighter. Grinning, he started to 'bounce' her on his shaft as Chun Li wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as he continued to plunder her body. In a way she was angry at him for showing up and having sex with her, however, the rest of her was too lost in the throughs of pleasure to really f*cking care. "Mmmmmmm, oh I'M GONNA, OH DAMN! I'M CUMMING! OHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed to the heavens.

Feeling her climax, Ranma emptied his seed into her. He waited a bit for her to come back to the land of the living before going again.

Meanwhile back at the Xavier's Institute. . .

Jubilee blinked and shuddered.

"What's wrong?"

"It's happening again Professer. I honestly don't think he knows what he's doing on a conscious level. Oh no, they're going at it again."

Species 1/2 -Gen-X: "He went to China..." [Episode 42354]

by Thrythlind

"...the coward!" the young boy was shouting. "Ran out on our duel just because I was a couple of days late and he's running off to China with his father. Well, I'll show him!"

Penance looked at the young boy, blinking, in the manner that a wild animal tended to look at something it had never encountered before. One could almost see the questions behind her eyes: 'What is it?' 'Is it dangerous?' 'Is it tasty?' 'Is it scrumptuously crunchable?'

Hmmm, perhaps Penance had been watching the Rankin-Bass Hobbit too much of late.

They probably would have been curious to know that Penance understood the Japanese as Jean translated, with help from her telepathy, for the others. Nobody thought to check however.

"China," Cyclops cursed under his breath. "That's a lot of space to cover."

Nodoka opened the door to find herself facing three people that she assumed were Americans. Granted, Sean Cassidy was Scotch by birth, but Nodoka could hardly be expected to recognize that by looking. It wasn't as if he was wearing his kilt or anything.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked.

"I am Emma Frost," Emma introduced herself in perfect Japanese. "This is Sean Cassidy. We're the instructors at an American school that had a class spending time in Japan."

"I see," Nodoka said, confused and looking toward the third member of their party.

"Kitty Pryde," Kitty said reaching out her hand. Nodoka cautiously took it.

"Kitty is an associate of ours," Emma explained.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Nodoka asked.

"One of our students had a run in with who we think is your son," Sean answered. His Japanese was not so flawless. "We'd like to talk to you about your son, and your husband's experiments."

Nodoka flinched then.

"Come in," she said resignedly.

"This is the place," Logan said, looking at the dojo. He pulled on the door bell and waited until a pretty brown-haired girl of about fifteen came to the door.

"Hello, are you here to challenge the dojo?" the girl asked.

"No." Psylocke said. "Is your father home?"

"Oh yes," the girl answered. "Come right in, I'll tell him he has company."

The little girl lead them into the living room and left them to sit as she got her father. A minute or so later a male voice was heard.

"My daughter Kasumi tells me that I ha..." the tall, mustachioed man froze in place as he caught sight of Logan.

"You recognize me," Logan noted.

"Ack," was Soun's only response to seeing the man that had fought Happosai to an unconclusive ending.

"We need to talk about your friend, Genma," Psylocke noted.

"Ack."

"One more 'ack,'" Wolverine growled. *snckt* Soun swallowed nervously and sat down.

"Oh my," Kasumi said as she came into the room. "I suppose you won't be needing a knife then."

Species 1/2 -Gen-X: Sinister tidings redux [Episode 42368]

by Demonhawk01

Author note: At PsyckoSama's request, I'll add this episode to the mainline most ppl are following. This event happened prior to the X-men arriving in Asia.

Unknown to Shadowcat, her hacking did not go unnoticed. Even worse was that it wasn't the Project Eve and Sil who noticed her hacking, but someone else who had dirtied his hands with both projects.

Mr. Sinister quietly pondered the hacker, tracing it back to the Xavier institute. "Interesting, I wonder how they heard of this project?"

He pondered, as he doubt the cause of the X-men's discovery had any connection to him. At best project Eve and Sil was a side interest he looked into now and again. He had pondered the possibility of the Alien DNA being of use in creating the perfect specimen to defeat Apocalypse. Unfortunately the negative side effect of lethal proliferation quickly doused that idea. Reducing the ratio of the DNA/Human splice got rid of many of the negative side effects, but the resulting being was far too weak to be of any use to him.

He had almost completely forgotten about the two projects in all reality. In fact his only current investment in the projects were a small backdoor bot that monitored their findings, on the off chance those military fools stumbled across something interesting, and a few specially designed minions to keep tabs on Sil directly. Just to ensure none of her progeny manage to escape the project Eve squads. After all it wouldn't do to let Sil's creations overrun humanity, because then who would he rule and experiment on.

So why were the X-men interested? Hmm... They found it by comparing some of the manufactured DNA? Curiosity aroused Sinister delved further into the X-men mainframe, using a backdoor he had snuck into the program via Gambit back when he had that mutant under his thumb. He'd kept it hidden, but perhaps now was the time to use it. Data flashed across the screen before the villains eyes.

"Hmmm ...what's this? A new male hybrid, but his Alien DNA is different? Curious..." Sinister's eyes widened as he came across the new updated medical file on Jubilee. "A non-lethal pregnancy... and enhancement of the female mate?! Hmm...minor shape shifting, enhanced healing, empathetic bond... interesting."

He leaned back and pressed his hands, an evil smile gracing his face. "Heh, who would have thought that incompetent moron Genma would have actually produced something useful in his experiments?"

Pressing a button he brought up the latest revived batch of the Reavers. "I have a mission for you. Retrieve Jubilee from the Xavier mansion, with most of the X-men away on a mission now is the perfect time. I want her UNHARMED."

He shut off the screen and pondered, before picking up another line. A single click was all he heard, but that was all he needed. "There is a Nodoka Saotome living at this residence" Sinister read out an address. "I would like you to retrieve her for me, the normal drop off point."

He hung up after he was finished, knowing that the man on the other end wouldn't reply. It was a toss up now. If his hired help reached her first, good then he'll half part of this Ranma's DNA on hand for some simple experiments. If the x-men reached her first, then it would be a good test of how good the man really was. Either way, he could afford not to retrieve Nodoka at the moment. There would be other opportunities.

No the real prize was Ranma, his DNA held the key. It was far too risky trying to synthesize the DNA mutation from scratch. He needed Ranma for his genetic code, and perhaps to impregnate a few female test subjects to study the strain more. For a moment Sinister held a brief fantasy of combing this Ranma with part of his other favorite project, namely Jean Grey's DNA. But he couldn't do that, the Summers/grey offspring was still his most promising project to defeat Apocalypse once and for all. Although perhaps there was another way... "I wonder what Madeline is up to now a days?"

The question was where could Ranma be? Locating him in Asia would not be easy. Fool he may be, but Genma had an uncanny knack for hiding from those who sought him. Fortunately for him Sinister had an ace up his sleeve, two in fact.

Eve and Sil. Both would naturally be drawn to Ranma, with a little prodding all he would have to do was follow them to the prize. Then snag Ranma for himself. The possibilities were too good to chance this to others, Sinister would capture Ranma himself.

The question was which one to use?

Approaching and allying with Sil would be tricky, especially since Sinister had no intention of letting her mate with Ranma. He'd be walking a tight line with her, trying to keep her suspicions off of his planned betrayal.

Eve on the other hand was more trusting and malleable. However she had the military with her, who would also want to capture or exterminate Ranma. That many people would complicate the situation greatly, perhaps allowing Ranma to escape.

"Perhaps I should contact both of them and then play them off each other? That way the only variable I don't control would be Xavier's team." Sinister mused out loud. Well whatever the decision, he would have to reach it quickly. Least the X-men reach Ranma first.

Species 1/2 -Gen-X: Scanning [Episode 42374]

by Thrythlind

"Just stand there, Jubilee," Xavier said, gesturing to the side of the Cerebro helmet. "You and I are going to teach the Cerebro how to find this Ranma."

"How?" Jubilee asked as Xavier put on the helmet.

"I need you to concentrate on your link with him," Xavier said. "Try to imagine yourself pushing out from your body towards that sensation."

"Right," Jubilee said hesitantly, closing her eyes.

Xavier himself concentrated on linking to the girl and guiding her mind to mind. In the process, as Cerebro recorded the varying differences between Jubilee's mind and Xavier's, the machine learned to track the aliens.

Jubilee gasped as she seemed to race forward for a moment, until she jerked to a stop. If anything it reminded her of Winona Ryder in that fourth Aliens movie saying "it's like I'm liquid" when talking about plugging into a computer.

"Keep moving," Xavier's voice declared. "Don't be afraid, I'm right beside you."

Jubilee's point of perception shifted for a moment and she saw Xavier, looking supremely powerful in this other realm, indeed at her side.

"Right, follow the tug," Jubilee said, and then she was moving again until.

The images she received as she found Ranma, and the feelings she sensed coming off him, just reaffirmed her belief that he wasn't truly evil. Part of it was the genetic conditioning, but indeed, Ranma was...unaware of many things. He was a danger, but more from ignorance than intent.

"This is in China," Xavier said as they watched Ranma gently clean up another girl and set her down.

"I guess he just has a thing about Chinese girls," Jubilee said with a mild tone of resentment.

She may not have thought he was intending harm, but the fact remained that she hadn't really asked for what he'd given her. Xavier felt a little comforted that Jubilee seemed well enough to make a joke.

"Whoah, he's gotten taller," Jubilee said as Ranma stood up and started to look around in confusion.

"Cerebro has the coordinates," Xavier said. "Let's pull back."

"Right," Jubilee said reluctantly, and Xavier could hardly missed the lingering mental clutch Jubilee held before leaving.

Jubilee was once again struck by the sensation of non-existance as she started to return to her own body. And then she stopped again, as another presence made itself known to her.

"Hello," she said nervously, realizing that the Professor was not yet aware that she had lagged behind.

"Who are you?" the presence asked.

"I'm Jubilee," she answered. "Who are you?"

"Eve," the presence, a definite female, seemed curious about Jubilee, and cautious but not hostile yet. "You are not one of us, but you feel like one of us."

"Are you...project Eve?" Jubilee asked, nervously.

"Yes," the presence said. She seemed about to continue and then paused. "Leave, leave! She is coming."

"Who?" Jubilee asked, and then she felt it approaching a chill up her spine. "Sil."

"I can't face her long, Jubilee," Eve responded as the darker presence stampeded toward them, only to be blocked by something of immense power. "Who...?"

"Me," Xavier said, returned having noticed Jubilee's continued trance. "I think it is time for all of us to return to our proper places, while she is blocked."

Eve apparently took no time to argue and her presence suddenly vanished. Xavier escorted Jubilee back with him as Sil's mind railed in vain.

A few minutes later Jubilee was blinking back into awareness of the physical world in the Xavier mansion.

"This is more serious than we at first suspected," Xavier noted.

"What's wrong, Eve," Dr. Laura Baker asked.

"Sil," Eve gasped. "Sil found us, tried to kill us."

"Us?" Dr. Baker asked.

"Jubilee and me," Eve said taking a deep breath.

"Who's Jubilee?" Laura asked, nervously.

"She's a hybrid," Eve said. "But not like Sil or me." Laura took a breath as the revelation hit her. If there was another hybrid out there that had taken a name.

Species 1/2 -Gen-X: Of Hunters and the Hunted [Episode 42409]

by The Apprentice

Mister Sinister was not a well-known villain, not like Doctor Doom, or Magneto. This was largely due to the differences between his goals, and the goals the other two strived for. Yet, at the same time, each shared a pair of common elements. Each was, without question, a genius in at least one field or another. And each of them felt that the ends they sought were (ultimately) in humanity's best interest.

Doctor Doom was said to hate Dr. Reed Richards and wanted to rule the world. Doom's technological genius was obvious to even the most casual of researchers. The fact that he was (overall) a fair, if harsh, ruler was often overlooked. Likewise, his skill with sorcery and magic were seldom mentioned in a serious manner. What few realized - or were willing to admit - was that Victor von Doom honestly felt that humanity would be better off with the order he wanted to impose on the world. Even fewer knew about his ongoing attempts to free his mother's soul from (a) Hell.

Magneto, meanwhile, was well known as a mutant supremicist and terrorist. At best, he was a man who felt mutants should create a nation of their own, even if it required them to seize territory that some other nation had claimed. At worst, he advocated that mutants either rule over non-mutaants (Flatscans) with an iron fist, or that they eliminate Flatscans altogether. Magneto's awesome powers however, often caused people to forget that he had an impressive intellect and scientific abilities. Likewise, far too many people who knew of his history would forget that - before his powers manifested - he had survived in Nazi Germany's concentration camps. To Magneto, ensuring that nothing like that could ever occur to mutants paramount. And that, above all else, was the foundation that his actions were based upon.

The primary reason that information on Mister Sinister - including the fact that he even existed - was at least partially due to how his goals did not require him to act so publically, or as directly, as many others. Doctor Doom felt he should rule the world for humanity's own good. Magneto sought to save mutants from what he felt was the inevitable attempt by baseline humanity to exterminate them. But Mister Sinister wanted to bring about a Golden Age of humanity, where everyone was a superhuman.

Decades before Charles Xavier was even born, Doctor Nathaniel Essex had voiced a theory that evolution would one day cause humans to develop abilities that could be described as superhuman. To Dr. Essex, this offered humanity infinite possibilities. A world were people may one day no longer have to fear sickness, disease, or even aging were merely a drop of water in the sea of his dreams of humanity's potential.

A family tragedy resulted in Dr. Essex throwing himself into his work, obssessed to a degree that was shocking to his peers in Victorian England. If some higher power existed, Nathaniel Essex felt that it had failed its creation. And thus, it was his duty to help humanity as a whole, no matter what the price.

Perhaps he would have recovered, had his path not crossed that of mutant Apocalypse. Or perhaps if his wife had not given up on him, and declared him to be a monster. But their paths did cross. And his wife did declare him to be a monster. And thus Doctor Nathaniel Essex became Mister Sinister.

Mister Sinister did not manipulate, harm, or kill individuals out a sense of perverse pleasure. Much as a general during a war must send out soldiers to kill - and to die - for the good of their nation, Mister Sinister felt he had to affect the lives of others to bring about a new age - a better age - for humanity.

And now Mister Sinister felt the results of Genma Saotome's experimentation on Ranma could help him come closer to turning his dream into reality. Because while mutants might be one of his primary interests, any variation on humanity that could pass along their superior abilities to their children would attract his attention.

And if this variant also allowed for at least some of those superior abilitie to be passed along to females that the variant mated with?

Such a thing was indeed worthy of study.

Mister Sinister was looking over a report on Sil's recent actions, now realizing why they shifted as much as they had from her activities of just a few weeks ago, when a priority flag appeared in the corner of the screen.

Sinister calmly finished reading the report on Sil, and marked it appropriately, before pulling up the flagged information. As he slowly read, a shark-like grin blossomed across his face. It would appear that Ranma Saotome had impregnated another young lady just days - or potentially even hours - after his encounter with Ms. Lee. One that had been under light observation already, due to their own potential.

While the children of those who used magic or "Ki" often either did not inherit whatever genetic gift had allowed their parents to do so, or did not show the same potential that had attracted Mister Sinister's attention to their parents, their abilities presented him with an interesting puzzle he intended to solve one day. And, there *were* some bloodlines that seemed well-suited to passing on their hidden gifts in an undiluted form.

Mister Sinister methodically pulled up all the information he had on the young lady in question. Before he took any action regarding this girl, even if were only to increase the surveillance on her, he wanted to re-examine his information regarding her capabilities and the environment she was in.

He was, after all, a scientist.

Ranma felt fustrated as he headed back towards where his father should be.

For a brief moment, the link he had with his first mate had been as it should have been. Clear and open. But, now, it was blocked again. It was like trying to listen to a single conversation on the other side of a room filled with noisy people.

Still, at least he knew that his first mate was alive, and that the child she carried seemed to be unharmed.

In an effort to calm himself, Ranma felt along the other three links he now had, and allowed himself a moment to savor the memories of claiming his second mate.

He still couldn't sense anything from his mate. It was as if the link between them didn't exist. Part of Ranma worried that this meant that his mate was now dead, but surely he would have sensed something in that case, even if only a split-second of pain and fear?

Perhaps he hadn't imagined that hostile contact he had felt so soon after mating? But, if that was the case, why reveal their presence to him, since that might warn him of a danger? And, if they were weaker than him, why attract his attention?

But, regardless, he couldn't feel his mate, she couldn't feel him, and there was a potentially a threat to both of them.

The same drive to ensure the survival of his kind meant that this was unacceptable. Another mating was required. But not with just any female who was healty and fertile. The odds of a child surviving would be higher if the mother was capable of defending herself and the child she would bear.

And so Ranma was using the time he had left before his father was due back to search for a worthy female. One that moved like one trained to fight, and someone with... something else.

Something that he couldn't define, but that he had sensed from the first female he had chosen to mate with. Something which made that female even more worthy to be a mother of his young. Even more likely to survive.

Ranma's head suddenly turned to take another look at a particular female. He'd already noticed the way she held herself, the way she moved, but now he was looking to confirm something else.

Yes. It wasn't the same, but there was something about that female that made it clear to Ranma that she was worthy. He had found his second mate.

Species 1/2 -Gen-X: Gunsmithed Species... And Tendo Talks. [Episode 42479]

by Red Priest of the 17th Order

In an O'Hare international airport in Chicago, Rally Vincient and her partner, Minnie May Thomposon get off form their airplane from Japan and head out into the airport on their native soil... And yes, native soil indeed. The airport was rather old and rundown. Hard to keep clean nowadays.

Of course, Rally is lagging behind her hyperactive partner, her face somewhat pale. The older of the two Gunsmith Cats isn't feeling all too well.

As they were taking an escalator to the long underground tunnel between the international airport and to the baggage claim, May turned to her sluggish partner. Seeing that Rally was still sickly-looking, May decided to joke to get her friend back into higher spirits. "Wow, Rally, did giving your end away really take that much out of you?"

Rally, who was not in the best of moods, was easilly getting rather pissed off at her partner. "May, will you shut up... I'm sick..." Then under her breath, she muttered, "Last time I travel with you so you can see your pedo boyfriend Kenny..."

"Hmm... Maybe it's STD's?" May asked.

Groaning, Rally said, "Don't even jest. But damn, I need to see a doctor..."

As they came to the bottom of the escalator, Rally and May made their way thrpugh the underground tunnel. Rally, all the while, unaware of the alien life she had growing inside her...

(-)

Meanwhile, in Japan, Psylocke and Logan were sitting down at a table in the living room of the Tendo Dojo, with the Tendo patriarch sitting before them. They wanted their information and they didn't want to beat around the bush to get it. Fortunately, after Soun had calmed down, he was able to act as a somewhat respectable person.

"So, Logan-san, Braddock-san," Soun started, "What is it that brings you here to see me?"

"If it's not too much," Psylocke began, "Can you tell us what you know of your old training partner, Genma Saotome?"

"Like if the bub was into any sort of science?" Logan added. He took another sip of the tea. "Hmm... This is rather good. Your daughter makes an excellent cup of tea."

"Why, thank you. My daughter does work hard." Sighing, Soun said, "My friend Genma and I trained under Happosai for years. We suffered under that little troll until we were able to seal him away for good."

"Seal him away?" Logan asked.

"Ten sticks of dynamite, 40' deep chasm inside a mountain, and a huge, half-ton boulder to block the entrance." Soun explained rationally. He noticed that the woman's eye was twitching and Wolverine just nodded his head.

With a snort, Logan said, "That's good, but tell us what happened after. Where's Genma?"

"Well, afterwards, my friend and I made a pledge. That we would unite the houses by marrying our children to each other..."

Psylocke dropped her tea-cup, and even Logan raised an eyebrow to that. "Is something wrong?"

"Listen, Tendo... About an arranged marriage... Forget about it." Logan stated.

Soun sat up straight, defiant of the gaijin who could stand up to the master of Anything Goes. "And why should I?"

Before Psylocke could give a simple answer, Logan said, "You could, but I don't think you want your daughter raped."

"Excuse me!?" Soun said, wide-eyed.

Sighing at Wolverine'ss rather blunt nature, Psylocke explained, "Genma's son, Ranma Saotome, seems to be causing quite a bit of trouble with the opposite sex. However, we have reason to believe that this is somehow his father's fault."

"We'd appreciate anything you can tell us about the bum and his bastard." Logan said. Who Logan was calling the 'bum' and who was the 'bastard' in the case of Ranma and Genma could be interchangable in the adimantium-laced warrior's eyes.

Soun's left eye twitched once, then twice, and then Soun fell over onto his right side.

"Well," Psylocke said, "I think that went well..."

Logan just snorted in disgust. It was then that Kasumi walked back in. "Hello, I made small sandwiches and..." It was then she noticed the state her father was in. "Oh my..."

"We're sorry about this." Psylocke said, trying to be hospitable. "We just need to stay around a bit longer for your father to answer our questions."

"A, all right..." Kasumi said. She held up the tray towards her. "Would you like a small sandwich?"

Species 1/2 -Gen-X: Collating Data [Episode 42481]

by Thrythlind

Point Zero

Jubilation Lee encounters Ranma Saotome and has sex with him, sparking both her mutation into a seperate subspecies of human and her pregnancy.

Zero plus four hours

Jubilee, disabused of her giddy satisfaction, is taken back to America to be looked over by the collective experts.

Zero plus five hours

Sil makes an initial reach for Jubilee and then Ranma.

Zero plus sixteen hours and ten minutes.

Ranma runs across Rally Vincent and Minnie May. Noticing the scent of another male on May, Ranma decides to avoid courting her in order to avoid a conflict. Survival of the species best being served by not taking chances.

He approaches Rally after May seperates to meet her boyfriend. During the coupling, Jubilee is asleep and does not note the sensations as anything more than a wet dream.

Zero plus three days and eight minutes

Ranma and Genma begin the swim for China.

Zero plus six days and fifteen hours

Shadowcat finds Projects Eve and Sil. She slips into the files unnoticed save by Sinister. Sinister begins to deliver orders.

Zero plus seven days and two hours

Ranma "flies" the phoenix girl, Kiima. This time Jubilee senses it clearly.

Zero plus seven days and five hours.

The X-Men are dispatched to their various tasks.

Zero plus eight days

The X-Men arrive in Japan, and Kiima lays her egg. The trackers learn that Ranma has moved to China.

Zero plus eleven days.

Ranma moults a second time and mates with Chun Li. Sil tries to intercept and overwhelm Jubilee's astral self while she's returning to her body. Project Eve is alerted to Jubilee's existence.

In addition, Rally Vincent returns home and goes to the doctor complaining of feeling ill. Her doctor passes information along to Mr. Sinister and tells her everything is normal.

Mr. Sinister sets someone to collect Ranma after retrieving his last known coordinates from the X-Mansion's computer.

Zero plus twelve days and two hours.

Logan and Psylocke and Emma, Sean and Kitty arrive at their destinations. Logan shocks the Tendo patriarch into fainting.

Nodoka's House

"What do you mean by a 'run-in,'" Nodoka asked hesitantly.

"First, let me be frank," Emma said. "There are matters involved her that I suppose it would be best not to hide."

"Such as," Nodoka requested.

"My students are mutants, Mrs. Saotome," Emma said. "As am I, Ms Pryde and Mr. Cassidy."

"Mutants?" Nodoka said, feeling a chill run up her spine. "And my son had a run-in with one of your students?" She was afraid for his life now.

"Your son is fine, Ms. Saotome," Emma said, sensing the anguish. "Relatively so. We are not sure about my student. You see, your son..." It was the most polite way Emma could say it.

"Raped her," Sean interrupted.

"Sean," Emma snapped.

"I'm sure that must be a mistake," Nodoka said, feeling relieved. "My son is only thirteen years old. He couldn't..."

"Your son isn't human, Mrs. Saotome," Emma said. "Or a mutant, he is...something else."

"Genma," Nodoka spat. "Genma, damn it, he promised me he wouldn't!"

"Yes, that is what we believe," Emma said. "From what we've learned, your husband infused your son with a DNA sample sent to Earth as a biological weapon, in the hopes that we'd wipe ourselves out trying to use it. He matures rapidly, he has heavy desire to breed and he emits incredibly strong pheromones that remove a target's ability to resist advances."

"Phero..." Nodoka seemed to look a little relieved. "Then he's not, raping them, he's just so manly as to be irresitable."

"You can't be serious," Shadowcat muttered, speaking up finally.

"Mrs. Saotome," Emma said frostily. "I have a student right now that is going through hell trying to figure out how she could have stopped what was going on. It is rape, whether your son understands it as such or not doesn't matter."

"But..." Nodoka protested.

"And that isn't even talk about what happens afterwards!" Kitty interrupted again. "After he sleeps with a girl, they change into something like him. I mean she's still the same in her head mostly, but she's not the same species any more!"

"But as far as we're concerned, Ranma is just following a genetic program," Emma noted, Sean grunted at that and she glanced to him. "You haven't touched his mind, and I did briefly. Behave. Most of us lay the blame for this at the feet of your husband. In any case, Mrs. Saotome, all of us feel that your son must be found and contained and taught to resist his own impulses. What we are here for is any information you can provide us on your husband."

"I'll see what I can find," Nodoka said hesitantly.

Chicago.

Rally moaned pitifully as she crawled back into bed. She didn't care what her doctor said, she was sick. And if he didn't want to tell her what was wrong, she'd just see about getting a second opinion.

She pulled herself out of bed later that day and phoned in an appointment with another doctor. An hour later she was being given an examination.

The samples taken produced bizarre results, which were sent on to a hospital and examined. A computer picked up the information as part of a sleep and soon.

Washington

"They found traces of the DNA in a woman in Chicago!" Dr. Baker declared, bringing a sheaf of papers into the office. "She went in to a doctor's office to get a second opinion about her condition and the doctor didn't know what to make of the samples."

"Is this her file?" the general in charge asked, take the papers from Dr. Baker. "Rally Vincent, I know of her, she's a top-flight bounty hunter."

"According to the samples she's also just about loaded with SIl-spawn DNA," Dr. Baker said. "There is a question about STD's on the doctor's request, so I gather that she must have had intercourse with someone recently. Considering some of these readings I'd say that was likely."

"What do you mean?" the general asked.

"Unless the alien DNA alters the validity of the test," Dr. Baker said. "I'd say she's pregnant. The thing is, that she apparently doesn't know that."

"If she had any sort of encounter with one of Sil's spawn, she'd have given birth by now and we'd have heard about it," the general noted.

"Between this and the other hybrid that Eve sensed," Dr. Baker said, turning hesitant. "I'd say we're seeing a new variation of the hybrids."

"How dangerous are they?" the general asked.

"Unknown," Dr. Baker said. "But Sil has obviously decided their a threat to her by Eve's report. They might not even be a threat. We just can't know for sure."

The general took a deep breath and crossed his arms.

"I'm sending a team to collect Miss Vincent," he said. Noting the alarm on Dr. Baker's face he continued. "Instructions are to bring her unharmed if possible. I think I'll send you along, you're responding to the medical samples her doctor sent out."

"Understood," Dr. Baker replied.

Meanwhile, Sinister's computers note that Project Eve has identified Rally Vincent.

Zero plus twelve days and six hours. China.

Ranma wasn't quite certain why he hadn't gone back to his father and instead decided to accept Chun-Li's request for training and travel companionship.

In fact, he was surprised that he had even stayed with Chun-Li beyond the point his fourth mate had fallen asleep. He was also starting to note a desire to gather his mates together with him. He was especially worried about the first one. He still couldn't accurately sense her.

"I can feel you in my head," Chun-Li said. "You did something to me, didn't you? Did something to make me do that."

"Yeah," Ranma said honestly. "You're one of my mates. I had to get you ready." Chun-Li sighed deeply and Ranma felt a sense of regret and helplessness coming from her. He didn't understand at all the mix of conflicting emotions coming from her.

"You really have no idea what you did to me, do you?" Chun-Li said gently, shaking her head.

"Doesn't really matter," a new voice declared. Ranma and Chun-Li looked up to see a feminine figure floating in the air just shortly before the pain streaked through their minds and sent them falling unconscious.

Xavier Mansion

"AHH!" Jubilee gasped, gripping her head and almost choking on her ice cream.

"Hey, Jubes!" Skin called out. "Are you okay?"

"He's hurt! He's hurt!" Jubilee gasped. "Oh god, he's hurt!"

Phoenix Mountain

"Airen!" Kiima declared, feeling a shadow of the pain of her lover and one of her pride sisters.

In the wake of the experience she paced worriedly. She still had the egg to take care of, but apparently her dragon needed her. What should she do?

Chicago

"What the fuck?!" Rally gasped as she slowly recovered from the sudden headache.

She got to her feet and stood there wobbily for a moment before she recovered her bearings. She looked around the doctor's office she'd been in for the past few hours and then suddenly started walking resolutely for the door.

"Miss Vincent!" the doctor called out. "There's been an answer on your condition!"

"Huh," Rally responded, blinking. "What are you talking about...my? Oh!"

She was nervous again and still felt a need to go somewhere and help someone. But the need to be certain of her own health, and unknowingly the health of her child, overrode that.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked.

"They're sending someone to come talk to you now," the doctor answered.

"They?" Rally asked.

China

Madeline Pryor smiled darkly as she looked over her prizes. Two for the price of one apparently. And this would certainly bring her even with Sinister for his favors in certain...plans of hers.

Canadian Wilderness

A cloaked ship landed and began to offload the workings of a command base.

Species 1/2 -Gen-X: The Best Laid Plans of Mice and X-men [Episode 42509]

by Ranger of the Crossover Fiancees

Madeline Pryor set the auto-pilot on the stealth-jet provided by Sinister and relaxed back in the pilot's seat.

Everything was going according to plan.

In exchange for those two, she would be getting materials for her grand scheme of revenge against her nemesis and original, Jean Grey.

She chuckled wickedly. A textbook capture and retrieval. All that was left was to rest during the next few hours and dream evil dreams.

After all, her quarry were safely locked away in the back, so what could possibly go wrong?

Famous last words.

The clone had been briefed by Sinister about the alien abilities, but as anyone in an alternate timeline in Nerima could tell you about Ranma Saotome, it was that *NOTHING* EVER went according to plan around him.

Even as she drifted off for a quick nap, in the impromptu cell in the main hold of the plane, the male hybrid was struggling back to conciousness. His nervous system had been able to analyze the sudden attack on it and was even now responding by developing new defenses within his neural pathways. Subconciously remembered meditation and mental focusing exercises from years of martial arts training proved useful in developing a base for how to handle such an unanticipated event. The next psychic attacker would be in for a nasty surprise when they tried to hit this martial artist's mind again. The same trick would never work the same way twice on Ranma, his X-factor of adaptation would see to that.

Ranma awoke to darkness, bound, gagged and sealed in a opaque container that felt cool and metallic to his sensitized skin.

His head ached and pounded, a lingering after-effect of the psychic attack. More dangerously though, was that while his conscious mind was still disoriented by the mental hammer applied to it, his more primal sub-concious mind had no such handi-caps right now.

Had there been anyone able to see him, that watcher would have noted that the hybrid's eyes were shifting from blue...to pitch black.

The restraints were top of the line, designed to hold even the toughest superhuman or mutant. Titanium steel, kevlar, electrical neural scramblers, the whole nine yards.

Compared to the restraints Genma had come up with on their training trip when he dropped his son into a bloodied sea of ravenous great white sharks in order to try and teach Ranma the legendary Shark-Fist, they were child's play.

His stomach growled, those sharks had tasted Damn good !

Ranma's skin shifted into a non-conductive form as he used a combination of Anything goes training and his own natural ability to displace mass from various points on his body to slip out of his bonds.

His cell proved to be more of a challenge, it was air-tight to his questing fingers, only two openings for air from an artifically smelling source could be found. The container itself was resiliant enough to absorb the kinetic force of his blows, and when he tried claws and teeth, proved equally tough against that as well.

So Ranma resorted to a more fundamental technique.

Concentrating his senses, the hybrid began to lightly tap the sides, searching for the weakest point. When he found it, he began to increase the rhythm and pitch of his tapping, seeking the right harmonic frequency to sympthatize with his prison.

In a way this was similar to the Breaking Point technique, a simple application of precisly applied energy at the proper spot.

When the side started to vibrate like an animal in agony, he knew it was ready.

With one perfectly disruptive blow, the container's side ruptured with a scream of shattering metal and ceramic.

That noise alone was loud enough to awaken Madeline Pryor. But the screech of an alarm from her console ensured she was wide awake and aware that her 'perfect' mission had just taken a wrong turn. There was a breach where her prisoners were.

Idly noting that they had only just entered Japanese airspace, the redheaded villainess was pissed as all hell. She would teach those little brats that ruining *her* pleasant dreams was an offense that brought much pain and suffering upon the offender.

Grabbing the anti-phermone filtermask from where she'd tossed it to the side, she slipped the protective gear over her face and stalked back to deal with whichever one of them had broken free.

She opened the door and headed back to the holding area. But when she got there...

"Lights!"

No response.

Pryor scowled, furious at the plane's computer for not responding.

But when she tried the manual switch, she found that didn't work either.

She looked up and squinted, just barely visible was the shattered remains of the illuminating panels.

Clever little git.

She expanded her telepathic abilities outward, noting that the female was still out cold in her own cell. So it was the male that had escaped, she might have known.

"Come on out, you can't hide from me."

But he was hiding from her. She couldn't sense him anywhere nearby.

Madeline frowned, confused by this development and heedless of the danger. Had the boy somehow managed to get off of the plane? A teleportation ability?

Then something hit her from the side.

Her mask took the brunt of the blow, tearing off and scraping her ears and chin as it bounced off onto the dark floor.

She fired a TK bolt in instinctive response and was rewarded by a grunt and the sound of a body slamming back against the wall.

His concentration disrupted, Ranma's form shimmered back into sight as his skin's chameleon mimicry faded into his normal skin color.

"Sneaky thing, you'll pay for that!"

Confident as ever, she launced her psychic assault.

Only this time, Ranma was ready for her.

Rather then try a futile attempt to straight out block a superior force, he rode out her mental fury, using his own primitive force of will to deflect the brunt of her power from hitting his mind directly and simply taking the rest and letting his now prepared neural network deal with it.

The red head's surprise was complete when the hybrid tackled her.

She blasted him away again, but not before his newly formed claws tore through her clothes and drew blood from superficial cuts. And not before, also unnoticed by her, Ranma's new trick came into play.

Two tiny biological crystal darts, fired from concealed openings on his forearms using air compressed from within his body and dissolving rapidly into her bloodstream.

The payload took effect quickly.

Pryor was just preparing to finish off the recovering hybrid when she staggered, her mind suddenly fuzzying up from the potent chemical cocktail injected into her system. She found herself slumping to the floor, unable to form the concentration necessary to utilize her powers. And now for the first time she realized the peril she was in.

She had read the dossier on the Species provided by Sinister, she knew what would happen if the male got to her.

The woman started to crawl like a drunkard for the exit, her terror heightened by the pleasant warmth she finally realized was flowing through her breasts, her stomach..and down there.

"Phermones..."

She'd missed the signs thanks to sheer force of will, but now that her mind had been clouded, her body's reactions were making themselves known with a vengence.

The sight of a foot ahead stopped her. A foot that was only part-human.

"No!"

Somewhere in the fight, the young man had shifted into his hybrid form, a dark presence that was much more humanoid then Syl, but still a force to be reckoned with.

Pryor's eyes widened in horror at the sight of his swollen member. Pre-cum dripped like little glass pearls from the slit on the head, and the testicles underneath pulsed and throbbed like little thermonuclear power generators.

"Stay away!"

The dagger-like claws on his hands made quick work of her remaining attire without so much as a scratch to her body.

She stumbled back from his form, unknowingly giving him an enticing view of her large breasts and the glorious strawberry nipples crowning their peaks as well as the crimon delta between her legs.

"You hurt me. You hurt my mate. Why?"

Thinking to stall for time, Madeline tried to spin a story in response to the hybrid's unexpected question. Only to find that the same thing denying her access to her powers was also making it impossible to hold her tongue.

Confused as he was, Ranma was still aware enough to get the gist of what this woman was telling him.

There were threats that knew about him, wanted to capture him, wanted to capture his MATES!

This could not be allowed.

While he was distracted, Madeline tried to escape.

But she didn't get far.

Clawed fingers picked her up like a toddler and brought her close to the martial artist's chest as his body shifted from combat to breeding mode.

She struggled weakly against him, her compromised nervous system trying its best to fight off the effects of his phermones. A fight that was soon turned into a rout as her new proximity to the male put her almost directly in contact with his musk emitters.

Soon she was drowning in a haze of need and involuntary arousal, as her nipples stiffened and the first wetness made itself present in her valley.

"No, you can't do this to me, I am...I am..."

Ranma silenced the female's protests with a demanding kiss, forcing his way in and plundering her mouth with his questing tongue. The young Jean Grey clone stiffened in shock as she experienced a new, more potent version of his Dna 'markers'.

One hand reached around to play with her breasts, stroking and pulling, teasing the nipples, stimulating her overall physical reactions. The other pushed her down, then dove to check her readiness, one finger sliding in like a thief to explore her inner folds.

He swallowed her desperate cries, though now Madeline could no longer distinguish if she was begging him to stop or to continue.

When he finally broke the kiss, she was panting and whimpering as the last vestiges of her concious mind tried a last rally to stop this descent into genetic enslavement.

"No...please...I need it...please...No...you can't..."

Ranma positioned himself at her gate.

Pryor tried to wiggle free, but his grip on her was firm.

He began to move, teasing her sex and the little nubbin at the top, applying pressure but never quite penetrating.

Pryor's scream came out as a weak and shaky cry. This erotic torture was driving her insane, why wouldn't he put an end to all this?!

And then his eyes caught hers, and she knew.

This was her punishment for attacking them. If she wanted release, she would have to ask him for it. He wasn't going to just take her, he was going to make her an active participent in her own downfall.

She knew this, but at that moment she didn't care.

She needed it, she needed...him.

Madeline opened her legs out wide, spreading her most secret parts like a lurid sacrifice.

"Please!"

Ranma thrust in, his first stroke plunging his shaft fully within her warm lubricated depths. His animalistic cry of triumph entwined with Pryor's scream of pleasure and pain as the villainess's fall became complete.

Species 1/2 -Gen-X: Rationalizing the event, and plans. [Episode 42528]

by Matdeception

Ranma grunted, his slimey seed splashing against Pryor's folds as her petals clenched tightly around his organ in response. Presperation covered their bodies, mingling with each other as Ranma finished taking his new mate.

Ranma's mind, scrambeled greatly due to Pryor's first and subsequent physic attacks began reaffirming its control over itself. Dazeidly Ranma's eyes shifted from opaque darkness to illuminesent blue, focusing nearly instantly on the blithering female flesh beneath him.

Thoughts past in the blink of an eye, and Ranma realized what he had done. He didn't consider it rape out of blissful ignorance, but rather something that naturally occurred. His alien DNA didn't see anything wrong with it, so thus he didnt. After further speculation Pryor was indeed a prize of a mate with her healthy body and supreme telepathic capabilites.

Pulling himself out of her tight sheath, their juices spilling out slightly, Pyror moaned incoherently at the action shortly before succumbing to her exhaustion, finally passing into the land of dreams, a content smile on her features.

Sitting back on his haunches, Ranma once again pondered what had just occurred. He and his mate had been attacked, and some how during the confusion he had managed to escape and claim their attacker as another of his mates, already his spawn could be felt through the abnormal strong bond he held with the woman. His thoughts raged back and forth through the entire ordeal, to Ranma if felt almost like a dream, where thought simply didn't matter and everything was generally done on impulse or through the puissiance of the subconscious mind.

His new mate even asked for it, some one so willing to join him in continuing his species was worthy of his respect.

Shaking his head, Ranma took to his feet to release his other mate, Chun Li, from the bounds his newest mate had placed on her.

Some one or some thing was after his mates. They were threats that had to be dealt with, the first action he needed to take was gather his mates so that he could better protect them and his unborn children. No one would lay their hands on his mates while he was still breathing.

Unbeknowest to Ranma, the auto-pilot had recieved new orders and instead of heading directly for Japan, it was instead headed for America at near top speed. Information streamed across the central computer from some one. It's direction plainly clear

"Collect Rally Vincent - Location XXX-XXXX-XXX. Downloading pertinent information. He will expand upon arrangement two fold if successful in procuring subject unharmed."

Species 1/2 -Gen-X: A hybrid epihphany? [Episode 42670]

by Demonhawk01

An hour later...

The plane flew on; the evening of China had turn into night over the pacific.

However two of the three passengers weren't sleeping. Madeline Pryor was still out cold, from the fierce domination, even as she slept her mind changed. Were once she only thought of herself, her morals changed to protecting her offspring and mate. No to serve her mate and her fellow harem members. Ranma's alien side taking no chances when he claimed her. Oh Madeline was for the most part unchanged, except she would find herself unable to hurt her child or Ranma in any way directly or indirectly and possess the powerful compulsion to submit to the demands of Ranma's other mates. The more forceful the demand, the more powerful the urge.

Since this submission was set into her very genetic level, not even Madeline's impressive psychic abilities would be bale to alter the urges. A fact that will bring her much annoyance in the future, especially once Jubilee finds out about.

However Pryor was still out cold. It was the other two, currently occupying the cockpit that should be of interest.

Chun-li sat at the pilot seat, pondering her recent changes. She glanced at the autopilot option. Unlike Ranma, she was able to read the messages and determined that the plane would be landing somewhere near Chicago, rather than at this mysterious kidnapper's base. That suited her just fine. If someone else was after her, she'd want to meet him on her own terms and battlefield. She just hoped that it also had an auto-landing option as well, as she had no clue as to how to land the plan herself. Although Ranma didn't seem worried, something about flying out if worse came to worse and demonstrating the draconic looking wings he could manifest.

Idly she flexed her hands, a thin and incredibly strong insectile like whip shot out, leaving a nice scrape on the floor where it lashed down. Well perhaps there was one good thing about this situation. She could feel the new strength in her. For a minute Chun-li had a pleasant fantasy of facing down M. bison, and then strangling him with her new 'improvements'. Then when she stood triumphant over her foe, Ranma would take her in his strong hands. Caressing her body and stripping her of her battle garments, while her harem-sisters watched on in envy as he...

Chun-li blinked and then blushed heavily. Turning she looked worriedly at Ranma. Oh sure it appeared he was completely calm, meditating cross-legged on the cockpit floor, but Chun-li knew better. She could feel the turmoil inside him.

The worst part was she felt guilty because it was her fault Ranma was so confused. After he had freed her, she had finished her chewing out of him. Telling him how he had made her mate with him by making her horny. How he had bound her to him without any consent from her, and how it was wrong to just mate and leave a woman on her own. Now he was pondering it, and she could feel him. Feel him struggling against his instincts as he pondered her words.

Ranma sat and pondered. Could his mate be right? Was he in the wrong? He recalled the martial arts code, to protect the weak. Perhaps the only thing he actually took seriously from his father. Was he bullying the weak by obeying his instincts? Instead of protecting he had been abusing through his pheromones?

He sat and pondered, his instincts told him that what he did was right. That he should go out and mate with more women, impregnate and dominate as many women as possible! Yet were instincts always right? Genma's instincts were to eat and he indulged them often. Now he had lost quite a bit of his fighting skill, and gained a bit of girth. Perhaps... moderation was better for him? It was so confusing.

Ranma frowned fro m his pose. Maybe he should gather more information from his other mates? The bond between them was mainly empathetic, however basic images and impressions of said images could be sent. Putting his plan into motion, Ranma sent an image of a man forcing himself upon a woman to the subconscious of his mates (except Jubilee)

His frowned deepened as he got the responses from the recesses of their minds. Revulsion, fear, anger, and disgust. All of them had nearly identical reactions. Could he have been so wrong? Once again his instincts boiled up trying to deny it. However, for the first time in his life, Ranma fought them down. He paused in surprise at how difficult it was. This was even more worrisome, if he had trouble controlling it now when he was satiated... what would happen when he was presented with another possible mate?

As Ranma pondered these troubling concepts he blinked. He could feel her again! He could sense his first mate! But why now? Could it have had something to do with his recent revelation? Was she hiding because she had feared he didn't understand what he had forced upon her? Ranma had to know... had to know why it was now he could sense her. He reached along the link to Jubilee and discovered.

A third mind in the link? Since Ranma disappeared from Cerebro (Sinister having insulated the plane from the computer), Xavier decided to try the more risky method of trying to communicate through Jubilee's bond.

That Jubilee is in danger! The Marauder's attacked the mansion and knocked Xavier out and disabled the communications. Jubilee and the remaining mutants managed to beat them off, but only temporarily. They need reinforcements ASAP!

"Chun-li...turn off the 'auto-pilot'. We have a new destination"

Species 1/2 -Gen-X: Ponderings of a Telepath [Episode 42879]

by Demonhawk01

A few minutes earlier in Westchester.

Charles Xavier frowned. After Jubilee had cried out in pain, he had attempted to use Cerebro to locate Ranma again, only this time something had blocked him. This was worrisome. Xavier could think of two possibilities about what the attacker could want. The first possibility was the attacker was some angered father and/or significant other. The other more worrisome possibility is the attacker desired to capture Ranma for their own purposes.

Beast's recent discovery of someone using a back door to view the files concerning Jubilee raised the probability of the attacker desiring the second outcome to an alarming degree.

Still the bond between Jubilee had been there and strong, Xavier felt they had time. Either Ranma had escaped his attacker, or they had been captured. If he had been captured, it was more efficient tot race who ever had hacked into the mansion security, which then lead them to Ranma's ultimate destination, than it was to try to trace Ranma's hidden signature with Cerebro.

At least that had been the plan before Jubilee had collapsed at another surge through her link. She had claimed he was taking another mate, yet it was different this time. Not one to waste opportunities, Xavier had once again entered Jubilee's mind and the link, in order to observe the mating and determine what was different.

A few moments earlier he pulled out. Probing him had proven difficult; Ranma had developed some defense against psychic intrusions. Still the defense was designed more for a full frontal psychic attack, as if he were responding to a psychic blast. It had been difficult but Xavier had been able to slip past that defense and was shocked at what he had found.

Xavier reflected at the savage instinctual mind he had found in charge, Ranma's normal mind had been unconscious. And that instinct mind had been in the process of not only claiming a mate, but fully dominating one who had proven to be an enemy.

He thought a moment and then mentally proposed a theory to himself. Ranma's alien DNA was originally intended to be a humanoid virus. Viruses were extremely adaptable through mutation. While Ranma himself apparently had been endowed with a less hostile form of it, what if the adaptability had survived his enhancement? Yes, then if Ranma's original attacker had subdued him with a Psychic blast. Then his DNA would have adapted a defense to that attack as well as to whatever means had been used to restrain him.

Charles continued this line of reasoning. After adapting Ranma awoke and escaped, probably in mid-transport since his current mating appeared to have been uninterrupted. Ranma, or to be more precise his alien side, took steps to deal with his captor. Since the captor was female and his instincts were in control, he took the most obvious choice. Domination and assimilation.

Xavier nodded. This seemed like a likely scenario; although one he couldn't confirm until he met Ranma in person. His mind racing, Xavier considered future implications of this new information. IT seemed Ranma had a very strong set of instincts, if he were to make it in modern society he would have to learn how to control them, or at least not allow them to dominate him.

Another frown as Charles considered who would be the best choice for this. There was no doubt about it. Out of all of his X-men and acquaintances, he could think of only one person who would be best able to relate and help Ranma. Logan, a man who constantly struggled to keep in check his own feral instincts. Which lead to another problem, how he would get Logan to train the boy without the Wolverine ripping him a new orifice. Hmm perhaps have Jubilee present the idea to her father figure?

As he pondered how to get Logan to help that wouldn't put Ranma's life into immediate danger, Xavier noticed something new concerning the link. Before Ranma had been passive in it, now he seemed to be initiating something. Curious Xavier examined the image and blinked in surprise. It was a mental image of rape, combined with a sense of curiosity. The image itself was designed to enter the subconscious, almost as if Ranma was looking to see how his mates reacted to the idea.

Xavier leaned back and put his hands together. What could this mean? Could Ranma be becoming aware that what he is doing is wrong?

This posed a new dilemma for him. Should he contact Ranma or not? If he contacted Ranma, he might not be bale to shield Jubilee again, on the other hand if he didn't he couldn't help guide Ranma through this new realization. A tough decision.

Xavier Turned to Jubilee and sighed. No help there, her choice was already obvious. Ever since she had sensed Ranma in pain, Jubilee had been getting more and more frantic. Xavier suspected that only the fact that the X-men could trace Ranma quicker kept her from heading off to China herself. Her choice would obviously be to remove the block, but it would be through instinctual loyalty not logical reasoning.

Unfortunately, even with logical reasoning, Xavier came to the same conclusion. Whatever happened they had to prevent Ranma from impregnating more women then he already had. If he was realizing that perhaps his actions were wrong, then Xavier had to reinforce that image before Ranma could self justify his actions.

"Jubilee... get ready."

Jubilee looked up from her seat, worry written across her face. "Yes?"

"Something new appears to be happening with Ranma. I believe it will be in our best interest to contact him, so I will be removing the block Emma put up." He winced at the look of joy and relief that spread across Jubilee's face. "Prepare yourself Jubilation, its time I met your paramour face to face."

Jubilee nodded as she sat down, closing her eyes at the same time Xavier did. A brief moment later she felt a weight lift in her mind, and then she could feel him. Feel Ranma, he was safe and he felt... sorrow? She could feel him reaching for her.

For a moment she hesitated, would he use her? Would he brainwash her? What would happen? Then she felt Xavier's mental presence beside her, reassuring her. At his insistence Jubilee reached out to Ranma on the astral plane.

She smiled she could feel his joy and relief; he had been worried about her. Surely he couldn't be all that bad. Jubilee paused as she felt the bond suddenly strengthen, so that an image of Ranma appeared before her surrounded by an inky black void. From the look of surprise she saw and felt from Ranma she realized it had to be the professor who did this. She opened her mouth to tell him, but Charles beat her to it.

"Hello Ranma, it is nice to meet you face to face. Well so to speak. I suspect we have much to talk about..."


	2. alt gen-X

Alternate version

Species 1/2: Survival of the Foolish

Collating Data Point Zero Jubilation Lee encounters Ranma Saotome and has sex with him, sparking both her mutation into a separate subspecies of human and her pregnancy. Zero plus four hours Jubilee, disabused of her giddy satisfaction, is taken back to America to be looked over by the collective experts. Zero plus five hours Sil makes an initial reach for Jubilee and then Ranma. Zero plus sixteen hours and ten minutes. Ranma runs across Rally Vincent and Minnie May. Noticing the scent of another male on May, Ranma decides to avoid courting her in order to avoid a conflict. Survival of the species best being served by not taking chances. He approaches Rally after May separates to meet her boyfriend. During the coupling, Jubilee is asleep and does not note the sensations as anything more than a wet dream. Zero plus three days and eight minutes Ranma and Genma begin the swim for China. Zero plus six days and fifteen hours Shadowcat finds Projects Eve and Sil. She slips into the files unnoticed save by Sinister. Sinister begins to deliver orders. Zero plus seven days and two hours Ranma "flies" the phoenix girl, Kiima. This time Jubilee senses it clearly. Zero plus seven days and five hours. The X-Men are dispatched to their various tasks. Zero plus eight days The X-Men arrive in Japan, and Kiima lays her egg. The trackers learn that Ranma has moved to China. Zero plus eleven days. Ranma molts a second time and mates with Chun Li. Sil tries to intercept and overwhelm Jubilee's astral self while she's returning to her body. Project Eve is alerted to Jubilee's existence. In addition, Rally Vincent returns home and goes to the doctor complaining of feeling ill. Her doctor passes information along to Mr. Sinister and tells her everything is normal. Mr. Sinister sets someone to collect Ranma after retrieving his last known coordinates from the X-Mansion's computer. Zero plus twelve days and two hours. Logan and Psylocke and Emma, Sean and Kitty arrive at their destinations. Logan shocks the Tendo patriarch into fainting. Nodoka's House "What do you mean by a 'run-in,'" Nodoka asked hesitantly. "First, let me be frank," Emma said. "There are matters involved her that I suppose it would be best not to hide." "Such as," Nodoka requested. "My students are mutants, Mrs. Saotome," Emma said. "As am I, Ms Pryde and Mr. Cassidy." "Mutants?" Nodoka said, feeling a chill run up her spine. "And my son had a run-in with one of your students?" She was afraid for his life now. "Your son is fine, Ms. Saotome," Emma said, sensing the anguish. "Relatively so. We are not sure about my student. You see, your son..." It was the most polite way Emma could say it. "Raped her," Sean interrupted. "Sean," Emma snapped. "I'm sure that must be a mistake," Nodoka said, feeling relieved. "My son is only thirteen years old. He couldn't..." "Your son isn't human, Mrs. Saotome," Emma said. "Or a mutant, he is...something else." "Genma," Nodoka spat. "Genma, damn it, he promised me he wouldn't!" "Yes, that is what we believe," Emma said. "From what we've learned, your husband infused your son with a DNA sample sent to Earth as a biological weapon, in the hopes that we'd wipe ourselves out trying to use it. He matures rapidly, he has heavy desire to breed and he emits incredibly strong pheromones that remove a target's ability to resist advances." "Phero..." Nodoka seemed to look a little relieved. "Then he's not, raping them, he's just so manly as to be irresistible." "You can't be serious," Shadowcat muttered, speaking up finally. "Mrs. Saotome," Emma said frostily. "I have a student right now that is going through hell trying to figure out how she could have stopped what was going on. It is rape, whether your son understands it as such or not doesn't matter." "But..." Nodoka protested. "And that isn't even talk about what happens afterwards!" Kitty interrupted again. "After he sleeps with a girl, they change into something like him. I mean she's still the same in her head mostly, but she's not the same species any more!" "But as far as we're concerned, Ranma is just following a genetic program," Emma noted, Sean grunted at that and she glanced to him. "You haven't touched his mind, and I did briefly. Behave. Most of us lay the blame for this at the feet of your husband. In any case, Mrs. Saotome, all of us feel that your son must be found and contained and taught to resist his own impulses. What we are here for is any information you can provide us on your husband." "I'll see what I can find," Nodoka said hesitantly. Chicago. Rally moaned pitifully as she crawled back into bed. She didn't care what her doctor said, she was sick. And if he didn't want to tell her what was wrong, she'd just see about getting a second opinion. She pulled herself out of bed later that day and phoned in an appointment with another doctor. An hour later she was being given an examination. The samples taken produced bizarre results, which were sent on to a hospital and examined. A computer picked up the information as part of a sleep and soon. Washington "They found traces of the DNA in a woman in Chicago!" Dr. Baker declared, bringing a sheaf of papers into the office. "She went in to a doctor's office to get a second opinion about her condition and the doctor didn't know what to make of the samples." "Is this her file?" the general in charge asked, take the papers from Dr. Baker. "Rally Vincent, I know of her, she's a top-flight bounty hunter." "According to the samples she's also just about loaded with SIl-spawn DNA," Dr. Baker said. "There is a question about STD's on the doctor's request, so I gather that she must have had intercourse with someone recently. Considering some of these readings I'd say that was likely." "What do you mean?" the general asked. "Unless the alien DNA alters the validity of the test," Dr. Baker said. "I'd say she's pregnant. The thing is, that she apparently doesn't know that." "If she had any sort of encounter with one of Sil's spawn, she'd have given birth by now and we'd have heard about it," the general noted. "Between this and the other hybrid that Eve sensed," Dr. Baker said, turning hesitant. "I'd say we're seeing a new variation of the hybrids." "How dangerous are they?" the general asked. "Unknown," Dr. Baker said. "But Sil has obviously decided their a threat to her by Eve's report. They might not even be a threat. We just can't know for sure." The general took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "I'm sending a team to collect Miss Vincent," he said. Noting the alarm on Dr. Baker's face he continued. "Instructions are to bring her unharmed if possible. I think I'll send you along, you're responding to the medical samples her doctor sent out." "Understood," Dr. Baker replied. Meanwhile, Sinister's computers note that Project Eve has identified Rally Vincent. Zero plus twelve days and six hours. China. Ranma wasn't quite certain why he hadn't gone back to his father and instead decided to accept Chun-Li's request for training and travel companionship. In fact, he was surprised that he had even stayed with Chun-Li beyond the point his fourth mate had fallen asleep. He was also starting to note a desire to gather his mates together with him. He was especially worried about the first one. He still couldn't accurately sense her. "I can feel you in my head," Chun-Li said. "You did something to me, didn't you? Did something to make me do that." "Yeah," Ranma said honestly. "You're one of my mates. I had to get you ready." Chun-Li sighed deeply and Ranma felt a sense of regret and helplessness coming from her. He didn't understand at all the mix of conflicting emotions coming from her. "You really have no idea what you did to me, do you?" Chun-Li said gently, shaking her head. "Doesn't really matter," a new voice declared. Ranma and Chun-Li looked up to see a feminine figure floating in the air just shortly before the pain streaked through their minds and sent them falling unconscious. Xavier Mansion "AHH!" Jubilee gasped, gripping her head and almost choking on her ice cream. "Hey, Jubes!" Skin called out. "Are you okay?" "He's hurt! He's hurt!" Jubilee gasped. "Oh god, he's hurt!" Phoenix Mountain "Airen!" Kiima declared, feeling a shadow of the pain of her lover and one of her pride sisters. In the wake of the experience she paced worriedly. She still had the egg to take care of, but apparently her dragon needed her. What should she do? Chicago "What the fuck?!" Rally gasped as she slowly recovered from the sudden headache. She got to her feet and stood there wobbly for a moment before she recovered her bearings. She looked around the doctor's office she'd been in for the past few hours and then suddenly started walking resolutely for the door. "Miss Vincent!" the doctor called out. "There's been an answer on your condition!" "Huh," Rally responded, blinking. "What are you talking about...my? Oh!" She was nervous again and still felt a need to go somewhere and help someone. But the need to be certain of her own health, and unknowingly the health of her child, overrode that. "What's wrong with me?" she asked. "They're sending someone to come talk to you now," the doctor answered. "They?" Rally asked. China Madeline Pryor smiled darkly as she looked over her prizes. Two for the price of one apparently. And this would certainly bring her even with Sinister for his favors in certain...plans of hers. Canadian Wilderness A cloaked ship landed and began to offload the workings of a command base. The Skrull hunting teams had arrived on Earth.

Choose your Mate Ranma groaned as the blackness of unconsciousness faded to blinding light, which eventually faded once again to a ceiling. With a jolt, he sat up and looked around the room. Where was he? Where was Chun Lee? In a flash he was standing. He was in some kind of large cell. Behind him was a wall adorned with two doors, and before him was an open archway. The room was rather simple. A table, three chairs, and what looked like a couch and two chairs and screen built into the wall. In one wall there seemed to be a small out cove. Into view from behind the arc like portal stepped an imposing, and inhuman figure of Mister Sinister. Saotome Ranma, stated the scientist in a clear tone. I hope you are enjoying your accommodations. Ranma snarled and jumped at him, striking a force field. Sinister sighed in disappointment as the energy of the shield flew Ranma back across the room. With a grunt Ranma was back on his feet. Where is my mate? Yes, the Chinese girl is fine. She ll be returned to you unharmed and in due time. Sinister stated. She is receiving a prenatal scan. It s good for the baby. Why should I trust you? You interest me, Ranma. I must admit I have underestimated your father. The work he did on you is first rate. I have no interest in you, in fact you could say we have a common interest. Ranma scowled. What s that. The survival of the species. By learning from you I can find ways to improve humanity. It is in all of our best interest if you cooperate for the time being. I don t see being locked in a cage being in my best interest. Sinister smiled. Then maybe a peace offering is in order Ranma wiped around as one of the doors opened. In the door way was a beautiful young woman. She is the product of another of my projects, and now she is yours. As I crafted them myself, I am in a good position to tell you that her genes are impeccable. Her name is

No? Okay, onto Plan B Ranma looked at her for a moment. Her he recognized this woman from his original mate s memories, but at the same time she was different. Across the world, Jubilee began to think about the Goblin Queen. No. stated Ranma in a matter of fact voice. Sinister s eyebrow rose, showing his peeked interest. And why not? She is unsuitable as a mate, Ranma stated. She attempted to sacrifice her offspring as part of a pact. She is unsuitable as a mate. Ah, that, stated the scientist. I guess it would. Would another female interest you? Possibly Sinister smirked. Very well then Send in Melfina. There was the sound of an opening door and into view walked a pale, waif like girl with long black hair. Yes...? she asked, diverting her eyes from her creator. Ranma, is she acceptable? Ranma smiled. Yes, there was hidden power within her and she was in perfect health. She would do. She is acceptable. Very well. Melfina, you will mate with him. The girl looked down and nodded. Madelyine, come here. Jean Grey s clone drunkenly started to walk forward until she reached the cell door. Step away from the shield, Ranma. He did so, and Sinister dropped the entrance shield. Melfina stepped into the cell, Madelyine stepped out. As soon as they were clear, it became active again. I hope you enjoy her. I look forward to the readings. With out another word, Sinister and Madelyine left. With a growing smile Ranma turned to his new mate. When he saw her face the smile vanished. He head was hung low, her hair shadowing her eyes and tears rolling down her face. No matter what modifications were done to him, deep down he was still Saotome Ranma, and if there was one thing Ranma couldn t stand, it was seeing a girl cry. What s wrong? Melfina looked up letting him see her eyes. They were sad eyes. They spoke of a person with no self-esteem, none of her own identity. Why? Ranma blinked. Don t you want to mate? He didn t understand. All the other girls seemed very excited. Melfina sighed. I don t have a choice and neither do you. Ranma blinked. He wants to study the process that allows you to change others. If we don t mate then he will send another girl, and another until either he gets what he wants, he is forced to drug you, or he just extracts the DNA from you and does it himself. Ranma snarled. That s not right. I wouldn t know, murmured Melfina. It is all I know. What? He created me, stated Melfina. All I have ever known is serving Mister Sinister as an aid and test subject. Its... all I am. Melfina, I ll get you out of here. When I free myself, I ll free you too. Really Really. Melfina smiled and held out her hand, which Ranma took. It was small and delicate, much like the girl in front of him. The smile on her face beamed with something that had only moments ago seemed lost in her. Hope. Melfina? asked Ranma. Yes? He slowly began walking to the bedroom. Come on.

Two-Way Connection Jubilee was confused as to why, in the middle of the day without any real reason, she'd start thinking about Madeline Pryor. Thinking about Mr. Sinister was more understandable, this was the sort of sick game he'd enjoy playing. But she didn't see why she should be thinking of the Goblin Queen. Professor Xavier, however, recognized it for what it was, a brief mental probe of Jubilee's memories. A probe that he was able to trace back for long enough to see Ranma refuse Madeline Pryor as a mate. And, perhaps more telling than that, was the snippet of conversation that he heard between Ranma and Melfina before he broke off the contact. It certainly pointed toward agreeing with what Jubilee was insisting, that Ranma himself didn't understand he was forcing the issue. In any case, it was obvious that Sinister was now involved and that was far from good.

Planning and Pillow talk Ranma sighed and looked at the girl across from him. He was at a loss of how do describe her. Since he had been reengineered with the alien DNA he had only really been able to see the female of the species in three ways: mates, potential mates, and unsuitable mates. Well, he guess he should consider Mel a potential... after all, she was healthy, intelligent, attractive, and a really nice person. Maybe she was just a female friend , it that was all possible... although, everything aside he d still like to mount that filly and ride her till dawn Ranma groaned and lowered his head. Damn his overactive hormones... always chose the wrong time to get all overactive. Are you okay, Ranma? asked Melfina. Ranma sighed and leaned back on the one large bed in the cells small sleeping quarters. No. I m a prisoner, and you ve got me thinking. About what? Ranma looked over to the delectable dish... damn, he hoped Chun Lee would get back soon or he d need a cold shower. Anyways, he looked over to his female friend and replied. About what I ve been doin lately. Melfina nodded. From the look on her face, he could tell that Sinister had kept her somewhat up to date on his exploits. I feel like I m thinkin with a clear head for the first time in a while. I m in a room with you, I prolly ain t gonna touch ya, so I have to get my mind off of sex, and when I do that I start to think about what I ve been doing. Melfina nodded. Ya see, I ve just been goin around sleeping with any suitable and available girl... It never came to my mind to think, what then? My father is an idiot, but don t get me wrong, I love the fat bastard. He took care of me my entire life, he taught me everything he knows about martial arts, and I ve picked up most of what he knows about Genetics. He was never a great guy, but for what its worth he was there. If I have kids with random girls all around the world how an I gonna be a father to any of em. Now that I m actually thinkin rather then doin , bad pun, I know... I feel like a total dirtbag. Melfina smiled her sexy-cute little smile. Ranma you are not a dirtbag . If you were, you wouldn t care less. Ranma smiled. Thanks Melfina. He sighed and gave her tight little package a once over. Sinister was right when he said she was a top rate specimen of female . His instincts we re starting to go ape-shit. Mel, I gotta take a long, cold shower. Melfina looked at him and spoke to him telepathically. You don t find me attractive? Yeah, I do, that s the problem. I don t wanna force you to do anything any ways, what s with the mind-talk Melfina sighed. It s called telepathy, Ranma, It s so we can speak in private. But nobody else is here This entire cell is a giant camera. Oh... I was serious when I said there really is no choice for either of us. If we don t then he ll just take me out of here, send in another girl, and none will escape. Ranma scowled. I said I get ya outta here and I will! Do you even know where her is? Ah no. I ve spent my entire life here and I know the layout. The problem is keeping close to you, and there is only one way You have to take me, Ranma. The hybrid martial artist looked her in the eyes. Are you sure? You re probably the nicest person I ve ever met Ranma blinked. That s depressing. Melfina shrugged. So, ya really wanna? Yes. Deep inside his mind, Ranma alien instincts started doing the happy-happy-joy-joy dance as Ranma let the mental barrier he had erected slip and let the fun begin...

Introductions Rally frowned as she considered what was going on. That flash of panic she'd had earlier, just before the doctor told her somebody was coming to talk to her, was just the tip of the ice berg. The most obvious part of a mountain of trouble heading her way. This doctor coming in from Washington was another worry. Something about it just didn't seem right. Which was why she'd gone out to her car for 'something' and was now sitting in the doctor's waiting room as fully armed as she was equipped to be. And she was sitting at the window watching the cars pull up. It was quite obvious which one was her meet. She took a moment to analyse the situation and each of the players. Lady doctor, youngish, soft-hearted, probably the one that was going to come talk to her. Tall guy, professional hunter like her, experienced, good at his job, obvious feelings for the doc. A pair of military types, cool, calm, disciplined, shit-poor when it came to acting inconspicuous. And the chill up her spine shifted by a few degrees. Whatever she'd caught, it had government interest. Which was firmly in the classification of "this sucks." She probably would need to talk to them to get some answers, but not under their rules. Rally stood up and walked to the bath room. There was a narrow window in there. She thought she could probably just make it through. She couldn't, at least, she couldn't about five days ago. Now it just took a slight unconscious shift of form and she was out. Rally reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "May," she said. "You see them?" "Yeah, I got em," May returned over the phone. "Not so paranoid, am I?" Rally asked. "Just because people are after you, doesn't mean you're not paranoid, Rally," May quipped. **** "She wasn't in there," Laura said coming out. "Yeah, she found us," Press answered irritably, pointing to the car behind him and the girls behind them, one with the shotgun and the other apparently wearing a vest of explosives. "Now, for the answers," Rally said.

True to Form This is not the proper place to talk about this muttered Laura. Rally raised an eyebrow. It s as good a place as any. Lady, this stuff is top secret. Not the kind of thing you talk about in public, Press remarked. Rally blinked and level her gun. What the hell does this have to do with me? That s what we re here to find out, stated Laura, mater-of-factly. Rally blinked. Who the hell are you people? I m Doctor Laura Baker, he s Press Lennox and they are Agents Wood and Cox. Well, so exactly what is Rally paused in mid sentence and visibly floundered as her mind was assaulted with the empathic echo of Melfina and Ranma mating. Seeing an opportunity, the two agents drew their guns. Rally reacted in instinct. There was a blur of motion and agents were throw away from the group, landing ten feet away. One had his arm bent at an unnatural angle while the other was on his knees, holding a gash in his side. Both were unconscious. Rally stood where the agents had been moments before, hunched over with a feral look in her eyes. Great, she s like fucking Sil all over again... growled Press, reaching for his gun while beginning to back away. Press, stop! exclaimed Laura, placing her arm on his chest. Minnie May blinked and looked at her friend in partner in surprise. Rally? The bounty hunter looked don at her hand which had morphed into a wickedly taloned claw, in mute fascination. After a moment, it changed back to human. Slowly, she glanced upward toward Press and Laura, her eyes betraying a mixture of shock and fear. Wha... What the hell happened to me? Laura moved over to Rally, and placed her hand on her shoulder. In a steady voice, she said, That is what were here to tell you - I just can t fucking believe this, stated Rally, as she looked at her once again taloned hand, I can see the proof, but I just can t fucking believe it, muttered Rally. It is hard to believe, I know, stated Laura. No goddamn it, exclaimed Rally, slamming her fist onto the metal table, denting it. You don t! You have no idea! If what your telling me is true, Ԓm not even human any more! I m some kind of fucked up alien killing machine! I m pregnant, and the scary part is I don t mind. I just don t mind. I know I m pregnant, probably with some killer-alien spawn, and all I can do is think about baby names. On top of that when I talk about the bastard who did this to me I get a warm fuzzy feeling like I m talking about my boyfriend. So you don t understand, you couldn t possibly understand? Laura sighed. You re right, Rally. I guess I can t Rally sighed. So, what now. Are you going to try and kill me? No, Laura replied, We want to help you. We want to know what is going on, find who s doing this, and gauge if there is a potential threat. Most of all, we want to understand the changes that have been done to you. Rally sighed. And after that? If all goes well, we let you go. You re probably closer to normal then many mutants, you ll just have to maintain confidentiality. There would be no grounds for holding you, she replied. And if I am a threat? Press just looked at her, coldly. I see , Rally sighed and stood up. Well then, I guess we all have to do what we must... Inside her, Rally instincts were screaming for her to leave, to protect herself and the unborn child growing rapidly within her womb. They were contrasted against her own fear and curiosity about what she has become. There was also a sense of responsibility. If she was a threat, did she have a right to endanger humanity? You re not gonna make a break for it, are you? asked Press. Rally turned and looked toward him. What she replied with was probably the most painful thing she had ever said. So, when do we leave? So, you re going to come with? stated Press in mild surprise. Yes, she replied. I want to know what has been done to me. May, who had been aloud to sit in at Rally s request, and remained absolutely quiet during the whole preceding stood up and walked over to her partner. Rally? Yes May? The younger girl pulled her partner into a hug. Come home. Rally hugged her back, I will... I will. Keep the store running, and the Cobra gassed up. I ll be back before you know it. The two remained in their embrace for what seemed like an eternity, until Laura reluctantly interrupted them. Rally? She sighed and pulled away from May. Okay. When do we leave? Right now, stated Press. May can deliver any personal effect tomorrow, but we really don t want to leave you unattended. Rally sighed. Good idea I can hardly resist the urge to run So, no guns? Yeah. Shit. I really can t sleep at night without a gun under my pillow, remarked Rally. Know the feeling, replied Press. Well then, lets get going, stated Rally. She smiled and looked at her partner. I ll see you later, Minnie May. May smiled, but her eyes betrayed sadness. Bye, Rally. Rally Vincent sighed and steeled her self. She didn t know what was going on, bet she was about to find out.

Investigations Kitty listened to the discussions in the next room in the back of her head as she scanned over the programs and files in the computer. She wasn't a geneticist, so a lot of it went over her head, but it was obvious that their target wasn't anywhere near her caliber as a computer programmer or hacker. As she continued digging, however, she found traces of somebody that was in her league, and perhaps a little bit beyond it. Curious as to who else was watching this Genma's work she did a little tracking and broke into the source code of one of the files within the program. Her eyes widened in sudden realization, she called back over her shoulder. "Sinister's watching this project!" **** "Well," Tendo said nervously. "Genma was always studying the sciences on the sly while we were studying under Happosai. Afterwards he wasn't happy with just sealing Happosai away. He wanted to come up with something to defeat the master for good." "Such as," Logan asked. "He theorized that the 'X-Factor' was present in all human beings and was looking for a way to trigger it to produce the ultimate cat's paw in getting rid of the Master," Soun said. "I think he had his wife on some form of regime designed to produce an active X-gene in his child." Psylocke and Logan shared an uncomfortable look, the story sounded very similar to another scientist they knew that was interested in human enhancement. "Shortly before he took his son on his training journey," Soun continued. "He came in talking about having discovered something that would be much easier and quicker than fooling with induced mutations and that was the last I spoke to him." "Tell me," Psylocke said. "Did your friend ever mention a scientist by the name of Essex." "Why yes," Soun said. "Genma mentioned a brief contact with someone by that name, said they shared some of the same ideals." **** "We're arrived at the coordinates," Scott spoke into the communicator. "Penance tracked two scents a few miles away where she lost the scent. Signs indicate a aircraft was present and according to Jean, Penance reported a third scent very similar to Jean's." He frowned as he continued. "Jean said it sounds like Madeline Pryor." "And Logan and Emma report finding connections between Genma and Sinister," Professor Xavier said. "Hold on a moment. Jubilee said there should be another girl near your position." "Scott," Jean said from a few feet away. "Someone's coming. I can feel them, and when the wind shifted, Penance could smell them." "I think we got her, Professor," Scott said into the communicator. A few moments later the image of a winged girl clutching a large egg came into view. She spied the X-Men and paused, suspicious of their placement and yet somehow they felt familiar to her.

Psychic Bond 2.0 Chun-Li growled as she was led to her cell. Never before in her life had she ever felt as violated as she did right now. That monster had poked and prodder her in places she didn t even know she had. Mentally she placed this Mr. Sinister on her shit list, right next to that bastard Bison. She would avenge her father then avenge this humiliation. Still, she found out one fact that both disturbed and comforted her greatly. She was with child. Her, a mother. She knew damn well that she was not ready for that kind of responsibility and that she had far too much to get done first. Still, a large part of her wanted to get her mate and have a family. All his talk about genetics had been lost on her. She had always been more interested in the martial arts then science or science fiction. Still, she knew what DNA was and she knew what mutation was. Sinister talk of alien DNA and mutation put her ill at ease. With an electrical buzz the force field to the cell was lowered and she was pushed through. The air was permeated with the smell of sex. In the center of the main room, a pail black haired waif of a girl sat lotus style. She was wet and clad in only a robe. Probably took a shower afterwards. A soft calm voice entered her mind. Hello, Chun-Li. Chun-Li blinked. Who? What? Where are you? The girls eyes opened and she smiled. Speak with your mind Chun-Li. Sinister is listening. Whats your name? Melfina Chun-Li sniffed the air again. I take it you ve had sex with Ranma Correct. And why am I not angry or jealous? I don t know. Probably because of the changes we ve both gone through. I see Chun-Li, I d like you to open your mind to me. Right now we are connected by a rough link. It s emotionally charged and seems to fluctuate wildly with varying degrees of intensities. I think I can stabilize it, maybe even improve it. Okay, what do you want me to do? Sit down and clear your mind. Chun-Li did as she was told. Melfina placed her hands on her sister s head and began to focus. Chun-Li was surprised by what she felt when Melfina s mind entered hers. Melfina was painfully sad, and doubted her own humanity. Despite this she could detect an immense hidden power just beneath the surface that was only partially unlocked. Thanks Chun-Li, Melfina said as she stepped away Melfina stood up and breathed deeply. Chun-Li felt a slight vertigo as Melfina changed the nature of the empathic link. At once she felt the instinctual bond between Ranma and his mates become slightly more controlled. - In the next room, Ranma shot up from his nap. Something was different. The bond was still there, but changed. Instead of a dull status report of his mates emotions, he could feel their presence in the back of his mind. - On the plane to Washington, Rally Vincent grabbed her head in surprise. Beside her, Dr. Baker asked, What is it. I can feel him and the others. Was it like when you felt him and the other girl before? asked Dr. Baker. No. Its different. I almost feel like I can talk to him - In China, Kima almost stumbled as the wave of vertigo hit her. Was this her dragon, calling out to her, or was it something from the strange people she had seen on the cliff face below her? - In the Xavier mansion, Jubilee doubled over as the block Emma frost had placed over her link with Ranma was torn asunder like so mush tissue paper. All at once, she felt the dull presence of Ranma and his other mates enter her mind as the bond began to change. Beside her, Professor Xavier s eyes narrowed. Whoever had just entered Jubilee s mind was exceptionally powerful, abet under trained. He would have to look into this.

Mental Melfina shuddered as she changed the nature of the bound, the very act itself was extremely draining. She would have never guessed the Alien DNA itself was opposed to this change, at least until she completed it. Stumbling slightly as Vertigo hit her, she slowly managed to regain her balance. Breathing out tiredly, "It's.. done." Can everyone hear me? *** Kiima shook her head, having managed to land before she fell to the dizzying vertigo. Then she heard the voice. Who? Is this my Dragon? *** Rally looked back and forth quickly, trying to ascertain where the voice had come from exactly. Laura frowned at the action, "Whats happening?" "Were.. communicating.." Rally said slightly distracted. Who is this? *** Ranma stared at the energy shield keeping him separated from his mates, looking for all the world as if he was focused on those shimmering planes of energy. What just happened? *** Chun Li smiled at the other woman, obviously her attempt to increase and strengthen this bond had worked. Now instead of only receiving various emotions they could actually communicate with each other. A stray thought entered her mind. If these girls were like her, they would likely want to curse/beat the hell out of Ranma for what he did to them. No, she did not envy the Hybrid responsible for this situation, even if it wasn't on purpose. I'm here, Melfina *** Jubilee shuddered as the unknown voices entered her mind through the bond. She looked about wildly until her eyes caught onto Xaviers. Receiving a nod from the man, she calmed down and focused her mind and will to communicate through the link. Whats happening? *** Melfina smiled, the minds of the others were open to her and she relished in the feelings of the others. Despite all being deeply concerned by what had happened, they all had generally high spirits. Though they were still apprehensive about this situation, not that she could really fault them. They were lost, much like herself, in what their new lives will lead too. I am Melfina, its a pleasure to meet my sisters. I can only imagine how you must all be feeling right now, I'm sorry for the brief vertigo you recently felt. That was me strengthening the bond so we could communicate like this. *** Kiima frowned, confused about the whole situation. not that any one could really blame her either, all were confused. Where is my Dragon mate? What is the meaning of this? Ranma answered, confused, Kiima? This is Ranma. Eh.. what do you mean by Dragon? You're my dragon mate! I've been searching you out to present the egg born from our Union! Kiima cheered through the bound, ignorant of the X-men closing in on her position. *** Ranma shook his head slightly confused before Melfina reached through the bond and reassured him slightly, giving him strength. I am not a dragon, Kiima. I am something different.. and before you ask, I don't know what I am either. *** Rally frowned, "Theres six of us, 5 girls and him." Dr. Baker nodded, "Whats going on? What are you talking about?" Ranma? She waited for the affirmative reply. YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU SHOW UP IN MY LIFE, SCREW ME LIKE SOME SLUT AND TURN ME INTO A FREAK OF NATURE! THEN YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO KNOCK ME UP! WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOU"RE BALLS OFF! Rally growled dangerously causing Dr. Baker to sweat-drop. *** Jubilee smirked at Rally's outburst, and decided to give Ranma a piece of her mind as well. The prick deserved it for knocking them up and turning them into.. whatever they were! NOT UNTIL I RIP OFF HIS DICK AND SHOVE IT UP HIS ASS! BECAUSE OF YOU RANMA, I HAVE SEEN HELL! Xavier sweat dropped, at the moment he was only listening in on the conversation. The colorful way Jubilee was expressing her anger had him turn slightly green. As an after thought he began tracing each link to the other end, hopefully getting a location of the others. Especially of Sinisters current lair. *** Ranma began sweating, his memories of Chun Li's 'colorful' reactions were much the same as these two. Oh was he in some serious shit! Rally.. Jubilee.. I'm sorry. I didn't understand what I was doing.. It all feels right, when I fight it every ounce of my being screams at me that its wrong to fight the drive.. its been very difficult. Chun Li and Melfina taught me that what I was doing was wrong.. I'm sorry." *** Kiima sighed, very disappointed in herself for what she allowed to happen. She didn't mate with a Dragon, her name will not go down in the annuls of her race, and because she was busy pushing out this Ranma's kid she had lost her only chance to become to protector of Saffron, something she had no doubt Jessa was currently gloating about. While I can understand you're.. anger over this situation, that doesn't solve the fact that we are all linked like this. What are we going to do.? *** Melfina smiled. Despite the anger certain members felt for Ranma, she could detect an under current a caring. No doubt enforced by the alien DNA, but it was still there. First we need to...

Hybrid Actually, he's not intruding, Jubilee said. That's Professor Xavier. He's with me. **** "Okay, make that seven," Rally said. "One of the other girls has someone with telepath named 'Xavier' with him." "Charles Xavier?" Laura Baker asked. Rally paused a moment before answering. "That's the guy," she said. "No the name?" "He's regarded as one of, if not the most, powerful mutants alive," Laura said. "How are the X-Men involved in this?" Press asked. "Jubilee's one of them," Rally said shrugging. **** Look, we can all bring our cases to bear on Ranma later, Chun Li insisted. Right now we've got other problems. Mr. Sinister, I presume, Xavier asked. Hey, how'd you know? Ranma asked, confused. Cause we've been investigating you and your father since you pilfered my bloody cherry, Jubilee noted. Ummm...excuse me? Melfina said. Please stay on point. **** "Would you ask her to stop snickering like that?" Agent Cox asked hesitantly. "Sorry, Jubilee isn't any happier about this than I am and she's giving 'Ranma' a piece of her mind," Rally said. "Literally." "Can't say he doesn't deserve it," Press said. "But I can feel sympathetic." "How so?" Laura asked abruptly. "Oh, what do you know about somebody who calls himself Mr. Sinister?" Rally asked. **** So this Sinister dweeb's been watchin' me and my pop all this time? Ranma asked, understandably nervous about voicing opinions. Apparently it's a recent interest, Professor Xavier said. Incidentally, Kiima, you may have seen some of my older students, friends of Jubilee's a moment ago. Perhaps you should talk to them? The suggestion went through the six of them and was hesitantly agreed to. Meanwhile, Professor Xavier subtly examined the make-up of each of the six minds in the link and discovered...

Xavier^2 Professor Xavier s eyes widened as he realized that he recognized Melfina s aura, or more precisely, where he recognized it from. Accounting for the natural differences that would occur thanks to gender, age and the genetic modifications brought about by the alien DNA, the base foundation of Melfina s aura, which was not affected by nurture was familiar to him. It was all but identical his. There was only one way to account for that. Melfina was a gender modified clone of him. For a moment, he understood exactly how Jean felt when someone mentioned Madeline Pryor. Violated, like some element of him had been stolen, making him less then a unique individual. He quickly banished that thought. Everyone was more then the some their there DNA. He should have known earlier. It was logical in a twisted way. He was arguably the most powerful mind on Earth, and of course a lunatic like Nathaniel Essex would probably want a powerful telepath to use in his experiments. How better then to clone one of the most powerful telepaths alive. He would have to find her and train her. In a twisted way he was her father and as such had a responsibility to train her. On the same level, he could not allow a mind as powerful as hers to go untrained. Of course, a mind that powerful could be one hell of a beacon Jubilee? The girl turned to him. Yes Professor? Come with me. Where are we going? Professor X paused and looked over to her. Cerebro. Melfina. Yes, Professor Xavier? When I tell you too, I want you to broadcast your psychic signal as powerfully as you can. I m going to use it as a beacon to home in on your location using Jubilee and Cerebro. Is that safe? Ranma quickly questioned. Yes, Ranma, its safe stated Jubilee. Okay then! Lets do this.

Gathering the Hybrids Rally smiled as she thought of the previous conversation, turning to Dr. Baker she replayed the conversation, sans a few details. "So if we go to New York right now, the guy who did this to us will be there." Baker nodded, turning to the rest of her team, she gave the orders, "Alright people you heard what she said, we're going to New York to drop her off with the X-Men." "What? But Why?" Press asked confusedly. "We may have more information, but the X-Men can keep this kid from doing this to others, and the fact is they've been dealing with this particular case before us. And if it makes you feel any better, we'll be staying there to monitor the situation." Press nodded at that. Dr. Baker looked at the rest of the people, "Okay, let's move people. Personally I want to see the person that's at the center of this chaotic storm." Meanwhile in New York. . . "Okay Jubilee, just relax, concentrate on the link, okay?" Jubilee nodded and concentrated. Xavier nodded as he saw what was happening. "Okay Melfina, send your signal. .NOW!" And with that Melfina sent a psychic signal so powerful, anyone who was even the smallest bit psychic could pick it up. So of course Xavier felt it and surprised just where it was coming from. "Okay Melfina, Cerebro has the coordinates." "Professor, where are they?" "Well Jubilee, they're in Siberia, only a couple hundred miles north of the Chinese Border. I'll have the team that's in China head up there once they pick up Kiima." Jubilee nodded, "That's sounds good." Just then the phone rang. Xavier rolled his wheelchair over to it and picked it up. "Yes, Wolverine? I see, so he was in contact with Sinister before this happened?" Charles frowned at that, if Sinister had helped Genma do that to the boy, what else was he meddling around with? "What? You mean that Sinister has been tracking this program from the very beginning?" "Yep, apparently Essex has friends in high places, if you get my drift. And he's planted observing bugs into many computer systems." "I see, well, I've got some news. Apparently, this kid, Ranma, and two others are in Siberia, Cerebro has already sent the coordinates to each plane's computer, go there and rescue three people." "Can I hurt the little shit?" "Not right now, he didn't understand what was going on, and has been trying to correct it." "Going around and screwing others is a fine way to correct it. So who are the other two?" "One is a telepath, like myself, her name is Melfina, and the second is a Chinese girl named Chun-Li." Logan grunted, "Okay, anyone else going to be there, or are Psylocke and myself going solo?" "Cyclops and his group will meet you there. As well as Emma and her group." "I'm with Emma right now." "I thought you were at the Tendo's place?" "Well we were, but we got done talking to Soun, he didn't have much to say, and oh crap!" "Logan, what's wrong?" "Sinister's marauders just showed up, and are attacking, it seems they want that kid's mother. Sorry gotta go." Hanging the phone up Xavier frowned, "Ranma? Can you here me?" "Yeah, what's wrong?" "Sinister, the man that's holding you, just sent some of his men to capture your mother." "Say what?! Why would he do that? And wait a second, I have a mother? Pop's said she was dead." Xavier shook his head, he didn't know who Logan was going to get hurt worse, Genma for doing what he did to his son, or Ranma for getting Jubilee pregnant. "No, she is very much alive, and Sinister wants her DNA and probably Genma's as well, for experiments." Charles blinked when he felt hostility on the link go up when he mentioned Genma's name. He'd look into it later. "Look, don't worry Ranma, that girl Kiima is going to be brought to you and Rally is in safe hands right now." "Actually Professor, I'm heading to your location." "Oh, really? Okay, don't worry Ranma, everyone will be together shortly."

Why ticking off Ranma is a bad idea It was quite unlikely that Genma realized the full potential of the alien DNA that he had been trying to fuse to his sons genetic structure. In such individuals as Sil and Eve the combination of human and alien DNA united to produce an entity that could heal practically any wound that wasn't instantly fatal and then adapt so that to become impervious, or at least resistant, to whatever had wounded it. At his current level Ranma was not as strong as the more physically mature Sil, however his biology did have one advantage that the older hybrid lacked, an unactivated X-gene to play with. Upon hearing that the mother he never knew was going to be captured by the madman that was using him an his mates as experimental resources Ranma s instincts, that he'd been trying to keep under control until he was completely sure about which he should and shouldn't obey, broke free. Senses that had no name in the human tongue analyzed the room and found the weakest spot, animal instincts oder that the saber-toothed tiger drove the young Saotome at it. In another room Sinister watched with interest as the boy located the defect that he'd deliberately built into the cell. So the child had some sort of natural ability to sense and seek out weaknesses in obstacles and, presumably, enemies. Interesting. Still it was of no concern even if that spot was weaker it was still enough to contain the boy, his power being insufficient to breach plates of secondary adamantium. Ranma snarled anomalistically as he shifted to his hybrid form. Even with the added strength that came with the transformation he still didn't have enough. Dammit, he needed MORE! Will is a wonderful thing. It can give strength to the weak, it can turn cowards into berserkers, it can keep a person going when to all intents and purposes they should be dead. Now Ranma s will drove at his cell with the NEED for more. With no other options available the alien DNA jump started the X-gene within him. The results were impressive. Thousands of tiny tendril leapt out of Ranma s arms, shoulders, chest, even his face, and began to attack the plate before him at the molecular level. Bit by bit, at an incredible rate, tiny pieces of the metal were broken off the barrier and absorbed into Ranma s system. There it was carried along by his cells to all the points of his body where the metal could be of use. Outer shell, claws, teeth, all were being re-enforced with the material extracted from the barrier. Even as it became weaker Ranma became stronger.

Full Metal Full Transformation FULL POWER Genma created Ranma with both the X Factor and alien DNA. The combined factors enabled him to not only survive insane training, but evolve and grow stronger. Now by force of Will Ranma has transcended. He has absorbed the Adamentium of the are around him giving him bones like the claw man/Wolverine, carbonium skin like that of Omega Red, and a adamentium exoskeleton more dangerous than his first mate's friend Penance. An even greater change occurs within Ranma's mind as the Instinct-based alien mind and the human mind finally merge completely. The new Ranma draws fighting abilities from his mates copying them into himself. Outside, the Cell cameras watch as metal first darkens, then shatters into a fireball that fills the corridor. Moments later, Mr. Sinister lands in a pile of burning rubble his limbs missing and the stumps smoking! 


End file.
